T3 Zoé Nightingale, sorcière hors compétition
by Lilisu
Summary: Deux ans après son dernier baby-sitting, Zoé se trouve forcée de retourner au manoir familial pour une histoire de décès tout à fait ennuyeuse. Survivra-t-elle dans ce monde de dingues ? T pour le langage, comme d'hab'.
1. un nouveau fantôme dans la famille

_Bienvenue dans le tome 3 des aventures de Zoé. Il n'y a pas grand' chose à en dire, vu qu'il suffit de lire ce chapitre pour savoir à quoi va ressembler le reste de l'histoire. Ici, vous allez côtoyer la folie pure. Esprits sensibles, s'abstenir !_

 _Comme toujours, cette histoire sera totalement immorale._

 _Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews siouplaît ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un voyage incongru** ou **Un nouveau fantôme dans la famille**

\- Bon, tu m'expliques comment la tante May est devenue chef de clan à passé 100 ans, pour commencer ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Zoé. Elle a terrassé Iara en la mordant au mollet avec son dentier il y a des années, répondit ma mère. Elle a dû déclarer forfait à cause de l'hémorragie.

\- Ow, dur.

\- Le plus dur a été de trouver un hôpital pour lui faire une injection contre le tétanos. La tête des médecins quand ils se sont rendus compte que c'était une morsure _humaine_ !

Je frissonnai et me rencognai dans mon siège.

Nous étions dans la voiture naine que ma mère avait enfin fini par acheter (à force de vivre au milieu des moldus, on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait le faire avant, mais… non). La voiture se trouvait quant à elle dans un genre d'énorme hangar rempli d'autres véhicules (un camion nous bouchait d'ailleurs bien la vue) et nous étions à l'arrêt complet.

\- Bon, on ne va pas faire toute la traversée sur le parking, dis ? finis-je par m'impatienter, fatiguée de contempler le sexe masculin dessiné dans la poussière du camion en question.

Les moldus sont parfois géniaux, mais la plupart ont vraiment un humour de merde.

Enfin, vous vous demandez sûrement ce que nous foutons dans le parking d'un ferry, à attendre que la côte veuille bien apparaître à l'horizon. Pour ça, vaut mieux retourner un peu en arrière.

* * *

Nous étions en hiver, deux ans après cette histoire avec Thaddeus. Ce dernier venait d'entrer en troisième année à Poudlard et n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des lettres hilarantes sur ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Il était bien plus sage que moi, mais ses quelques mauvais coups étaient vachement plus élaborés que les miens, je dois bien l'admettre.

Le meilleur, c'est qu'aucun prof ne pouvait apporter la preuve qu'il était coupable. J'ai un cousin parfait, voyez-vous ?

Pour ma part, j'avais presque atteint le quart de siècle et je voyais toujours mes amis de temps en temps. Rachel avait fini par décrocher un CDI dans ma boutique, mais elle continuait d'épargner pour son futur centre de fitness, ou Merlin sait quoi. Violet était assistante dans un cabinet de médecin et bossait parfois à l'hôpital, histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Steve était devenu second dans la cuisine de son hôtel de luxe et nous rejoignait toujours avec une migraine plus grosse que lui et un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

Il souffrait, mais il était heureux de souffrir. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Ses initiales commencent par H et terminent par P.

Je voyais Curtis de temps en temps, vu qu'il habitait non loin de mon magasin. Il m'avait appris les quelques sorts que j'avais ratés à l'école et, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'arrivais à rester polie et gentille avec un homme. Dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu.

Mais bon, vous avez vu ses yeux ? Et sa face arrière ? N'importe quelle Nightingale lui baverait dessus avec ferveur ! Et la barbe de trois jours qu'il affichait depuis quelque temps le rendait encore plus… pardon, je m'égare.

Bref, le magasin fonctionnait toujours bien, ma clientèle se développait et personne n'avait encore enlevé Rachel en profitant de mon état d'ébriété, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

Argh, ça fait tellement conte de fées !

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois que tout va bien, une nouvelle couille arriva.

Simon le pigeon s'était écrasé contre la vitrine du magasin, laissant une sale trace graisseuse sur la vitre. Aussitôt, j'ordonnai à Rachel de nettoyer le carreau et récupérai l'oiseau en bien mauvais état.

Ignorant les grommellements de ma collègue vendeuse, je déroulai la feuille tachée de chocolat et parcourut rapidement le court message.

 _Zoé,_

 _La tante May est décédée (enfin. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle dit que c'est la fin). Rejoins-moi ce soir à High Wycombe et nous nous rendrons ensemble au manoir pour ses funérailles._

 _Comme le transplanage me rend malade et que je viens juste de rencontrer un bel homme plein aux as, nous irons là-bas en voiture. Ça lui évitera de me voir vomir partout._

 _Merci de ta compréhension,_

 _Maman._

Je m'étais donc rendue en catastrophe à High Wycombe, laissant les clés du magasin à Rachel avec l'interdiction formelle de piquer dans la caisse.

* * *

Une fois hors du ferry (nous avions passé le trajet en bateau à faire la course sur les motos débiles dans la salle de jeux vidéos), nous avons repris la voiture et avons roulé pendant un peu plus de deux heures jusqu'à arriver en vue de Galway, sur la côte Ouest de l'Irlande. Nous continuâmes vers le Sud, vers la baie de Galway, et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un genre de rocher blanc planté de travers dans le sol couvert d'herbe vert flashy. Le coin était désert.

Ma mère ouvrit la vitre de sa portière et agita son bracelet magique à l'extérieur. Elle remit le moteur en route et dépassa le caillou. Aussitôt, un voile de magie se souleva et révéla le redouté manoir Nightingale, qu'aucun sorcier étranger à la famille n'avait trouvé jusqu'ici. Il fallait une autorisation ou être accompagné par un membre du clan pour pouvoir entrer. De toute manière, le manoir était enchanté et obéissait aux ordres de la chef de clan.

Sauf que là, le poste était vacant.

\- Dis donc, c'est mignon tous ces bouts de murets dans les landes, on dirait qu'une horde de moldus a essayé de construire un quartier tout entier et s'est fait refouler par l'urbanisme, déclarai-je pour penser à autre chose.

\- Hein ? a fait ma mère en regardant par la fenêtre. Mouais. Ah, chiottes, elles nous ont vues arriver.

\- On peut encore faire demi-tour, je ne me moquerai pas, juré, promis-je en voyant des silhouettes sortir du manoir.

Pour en venir au manoir, justement, je vais profiter que ma mère se gare pour vous en parler.

C'était un genre de petit château biscornu d'où s'élevaient de temps à autres des hurlements stridents pour cause de vol de chaussures, de brosse à cheveux ou d'autres trucs encore plus étranges. Les murs étaient d'un blanc grisâtre et la façade avait un peu souffert des embruns salés de la mer, depuis le temps que cette maison avait été construite. Les premières Nightingale l'avaient érigé sur un genre de petite falaise, Voldemort seul sait pourquoi. Il était flanqué d'un donjon qui tenait lieu de grenier et d'oubliettes où on stockait autrefois des tonnes de légumes (avant de réaliser que l'humidité, ben c'est pas cool).

La toiture était couverte de tuiles grisâtres qui fuitaient sûrement et était si anguleuse qu'on aurait pu empaler un vampire avec, un peu comme les maisons dans les films de Tim Burton. Une multitude de fenêtres indiquaient les chambres et certaines étaient pourvues de balcon. La chasse au balcon ayant donné lieu à plusieurs conflits sanglants durant notre longue histoire, April avait préféré faire murer ces chambres plutôt que de les utiliser. Mais ça n'empêchait absolument pas les membres de ma famille de transplaner directement à l'intérieur, juste pour se donner un genre quand des étrangers arrivaient.

Quelle famille de clowns je me coltinais…

Revenons à nos moutons.

Je venais à peine d'extraire ma valise du coffre de la voiture que deux rouquines venaient déjà vers nous. Je vérifiai en même temps que ma mère qu'elles n'étaient pas armées et me tins légèrement en arrière, histoire de pouvoir prendre la fuite en tirant ma génitrice derrière moi en cas de problème.

\- Catherine ! Zoé ! Comme c'est bon de vous voir ! s'exclama la plus grande, une belle sorcière aux yeux gris pétillants.

Il s'agissait de Yelena, une des sœurs cadettes de ma mère. Elle avait cinquante-deux ans, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elle n'en faisait pas plus de trente. C'était l'une des rares tantes de votre narratrice qui soit douce et gentille (tant qu'on ne la vexait pas) et pas encore tout à fait folle. Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'elle passait ses journées au Ministère, loin du manoir. La folie est contagieuse, voyez-vous.

Elle nous fit un câlin à toutes les deux et je n'eus même pas envie de prendre la fuite. Et pour cause, elle sentait la vanille et les cookies.

Yelena s'écarta poliment pour laisser passer l'une des Jumelles, allez savoir laquelle.

\- Ilda ! Comment ça va ? demanda ma mère avec un enthousiasme feint mais très réaliste.

Ilda et Iara (celle qui avait été mordue au mollet par sa propre tante, vous vous rappelez ?) étaient les deux sœurs aînées de ma mère et avaient bien le double de son âge. Hé ouais, mes tantes ont dans les cent piges, c'est dingue hein !

D'après ma mère, mamie April avait accouché de deux portées de filles, l'une avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, l'autre après. Oui, oui, comme des portées de chats. Il semblerait qu'affronter Grindelwald lui ait ôté l'envie de se reproduire, et je peux la comprendre. Elle avait donc eu les Jumelles (Ilda et Iara, donc) pendant sa jeunesse et ma mère, Yelena et Cassiopéa à un âge plus avancé. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que la fertilité des sorcières est plus longue que celle des moldues. Heureusement, sinon je ne serais même pas ici pour vous raconter tout ça !

D'un autre côté, avoir cinq filles me semblait légèrement exagéré, si vous voulez mon avis.

Ilda, qui ressemblait à une grand-mère gâteau affublée d'une perruque rousse striée d'argenté, tendit un cookie sorti de sa poche à ma mère, sans doute en signe de bienvenue.

Ma mère sourit et tendit la main avec une pointe d'hésitation pour le prendre, mais Ilda l'escamota d'un coup pour le gober en poussant un "MUIHIHIHIHIIHIHIH" sonore.

\- Hé ben, ça ne s'arrange pas ici, soufflai-je, impressionnée, ce qui m'attira un coup d'œil réprobateur de la part de ma tante la plus équilibrée mentalement.

\- Ne restez pas dehors, lâcha Ilda, se souvenant vaguement d'un reste de politesse élémentaire.

A moins qu'elle ait juste voulu nous donner un ordre.

Mes deux tantes nous escortèrent donc jusqu'à la porte d'entrée monumentale du manoir et frappèrent trois coups sur l'imposant panneau en chêne.

\- Le mot de passe ? grinça la porte d'une voix féminine.

\- Oh, allez, Blanche, tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas installé de mot de passe depuis des lustres ! rouspéta Yelena.

\- Le mot de passe ! répéta la porte.

\- Roooh… Heu… _Exasperans Ergo Sum_ ?

Le panneau pivota sur ses gonds avec un grincement diabolique et nous entrâmes silencieusement dans le hall du manoir. Quand je dis silencieusement, c'est que NOUS n'avons pas fait de bruit. Je ne parle pas du reste de la smala, qui était en train de se disputer en hurlant d'un bout à l'autre du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait des adultes, des jeunes adultes, mais aussi des enfants (qui avaient l'air plus sensés que les autres), et des vieux machins décrépis qui se balançaient des dentiers, des bouts de meubles et même des téléphones portables.

De la musique celtique moderne sortait d'on ne sait où et donnait un air encore plus chaotique à la scène.

Ma petite-cousine Blanche (âgée de 67 ans) était quant à elle juste à côté de nous et faisait des bruits de canard, contente de la blague de merde qu'elle venait de nous jouer.

Yelena soupira et nous adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Heureuse de voir que vous n'êtes pas complètement cinglées, je me sens moins seule d'un coup, dit-elle à voix basse en raccompagnant Ilda jusqu'à son fauteuil.

\- Putain ça promet, déclarai-je en esquivant un Samsung _Galaxy_ volant.

\- Zoé ! s'écria une voix familière.

Je vis Thad courir droit vers moi et le sentis me percuter pour me faire un câlin, que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Il avait grandi de dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois et commençait à perdre ses grosses joues d'enfant.

\- Thaddie ! Comment ça va ? Tu survis avec toutes ces dingues ?

\- Ouais, je me débrouille. Heureusement qu'il y a Poudlard, j'en pouvais plus !

\- Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas une baraque, c'est un asile.

Thad alla faire un gros bisou à ma mère et je restai là, plantée dans le hall en me demandant à quel moment de notre histoire nos gènes avaient décidé de partir en couille. Je finis par découvrir mon grand-oncle désormais veuf, Gaspard Lagrange, tout petit dans son fauteuil. (NDA : _pour des infos complémentaires sur cette lignée, je vous invite à lire "Le clan Villefort", une fanfiction de mon pote Destrange_ )

\- Hé, salut pépé, ça gaze ? demandai-je sans grande délicatesse.

Il marmonna un truc à mon intention, et je réalisai à quel point j'étais insensible.

\- Je veux dire, toutes mes condoléances, ça a dû être dur de perdre May.

\- Si seulement ça avait été Blanche et pas May… grommela-t-il avec son accent français à couper au couteau.

Gaspard était le père de Blanche, l'une des plus atteintes au niveau des neurones. A côté d'elle, May, c'était de la rigolade.

\- Je comprends, pépé, moi aussi j'ai souhaité que ce soit Cassiopéa à sa place, mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, pas vrai ? dis-je en lui tapotant le bras pour le consoler.

Lucy, la grande sœur de Thad, me jeta un regard noir puis se concentra à nouveau sur les cheveux de Samantha, leur cadette. L'une était une peste tout juste sortie de l'adolescence et qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde, tandis que la seconde était aussi adorable que son frère était intelligent. Samantha me fit coucou de loin et je lui répondis sur le même mode tout en remarquant que ses taches de rousseur la rendaient encore plus mignonne.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cassie, une autre de mes cousines, débarqua dans la salle et hurla à pleins poumons :

\- ELLE ARRIVE !

Aussitôt, tout le monde courut, paniqué, à la recherche d'un siège ou d'un endroit où se cacher. Je me postai donc sur le bras du fauteuil de Gaspard en espérant passer inaperçu et attendis avec angoisse que quelque chose se passe. A l'instant où le silence s'installait dans la pièce, deux fantômes firent leur entrée.

Je reconnus May, qui se tordait les mains avec embarras et se cachait à moitié derrière l'autre revenant.

April.

Mamie April.

Le sel de nos vies, capable d'inspirer la peur à des fous même par-delà la mort.

La terreur de Grindelwald, celle qui avait craché au nez invisible de Voldemort pendant l'avant-dernière guerre avant de lui envoyer un maléfice de sa création.

Celle que tous appelaient le Dragon en secret, car gare à eux si elle l'entendait un jour !

Enfin, ma grand-mère quoi.

Ses yeux d'oiseau de proie parcoururent la salle et s'arrêtèrent sur ma mère et moi.

\- Ah, vous êtes arrivées. Il était temps, il y avait des embouteillages dans le réseau des cheminées ?

\- Nous sommes venues en voiture, maman, répondit posément ma mère. On voulait voir le paysage irlandais avant de revenir. Le transplanage, c'est tellement _has been_.

\- Ma pauvre Catherine, tu devrais revenir vivre ici plutôt que de côtoyer tous ces moldus… rétorqua April avec ce qui ressemblait à du regret dans la voix.

\- Je préfère rester auprès de ma fille, elle est son propre patron à Londres, vous savez ?

Les rares personnes capables d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes me dévisagèrent avec une pointe d'envie et de respect, et April se concentra sur moi, à mon grand regret.

\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, tu n'étais qu'une gamine qui volait les bonbons de ses cousins, me sèchement dit le fantôme. As-tu évolué un tant soit peu depuis ton expulsion de Poudlard ?

\- Oh oui grand-mère, maintenant je vole de l'argent ! m'exclamai-je avec entrain.

\- _Sale gamine_ , fit affectueusement Gaspard en français.

April soupira. Venant de quelqu'un qui ne respire pas, je trouve ça raide.

\- Bon, on va dire que c'est une évolution… Et tu n'es toujours pas mariée ?

\- Bah…nan, pourquoi ?

\- De mon temps, les jeunes filles bien comme il faut se mariaient le plus tôt possible…

\- Comme ça elles pouvaient se reproduire comme des lapins pendant plus longtemps ?

April me fusilla du regard et je me sentis me ratatiner dans mes bottes à semelles compensées.

\- Si tu es incapable de faire de la magie et que tu ne prends pas de mari, à quoi sers-tu pour ta famille ?

\- Je mange beaucoup, je peux vous aider à vider le congélo quand il est trop rempli, répondis-je honnêtement.

\- Un congé-quoi ? souffla une cousine.

\- Et de toute façon, j'ai un futur mari, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas encore au courant.

\- Ah ? Tu comptes lui enfoncer les doigts dans la prise électrique, toi aussi ? demanda ma mère, subitement très intéressée.

\- Par le slip odorant de Voldemort, j'ai cru que t'allais dire autre chose ! m'esclaffai-je. Et comment ça, "toi aussi" ? Tu as fait ça à papa ?

\- Plus ou moins. C'est comme ça qu'on allume les mecs. Ne te l'ai-je pas appris ?

\- Je pense que tu as dû le placer entre "comment nouer mes lacets "et "comment cacher un corps en milieu urbain"…

Le pire, c'est que ça ne choqua personne. La grand-tante May sembla réaliser que le moment était malvenu pour parler d'électrocuter les gens et décida de prendre les choses en mains avant qu'April ne me tue ou ne fasse un autre truc gênant du même genre.

\- Bienvenue à toutes les deux, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ! Merci d'être venues à mon enterrement, ça me touche beaucoup, surtout vu la route que vous avez dû faire pour venir…

La première fois que quelqu'un vous dit "merci d'être venu à mon enterrement", ça fait bizarre, je vous l'accorde. Mais quand on vit avec des fantômes, il faut savoir garder l'esprit ouvert, même quand on les surprend en train d'espionner leurs enfants ou leur mari en pleine nuit. Je parle d'expérience.

\- Oh, par pitié, May, arrête d'assommer les gens avec tes paroles en l'air ! l'engueula sa sœur aînée fantomatique. Voilà que Iara s'est endormie !

Effectivement, ma tante pionçait à poings fermés, debout près de sa jumelle, qui jouait avec deux licornes en peluche.

Cette famille est dingue jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Les portes du hall se rouvrirent et Benjamin, l'un des fils de Yelena, fit son entrée. Je l'avais toujours trouvé canon, mais là ça devenait douloureux de le regarder. Un beau brun avec des formes à l'arrière et pas grand' chose sur le ventre, ça fait toujours plaisir à voir. Malheureusement, c'était mon cousin, donc pas touche, sauf si j'avais envie de me faire appeler Cersei jusqu'à ma mort.

En plus il était fiancé, paraît-il.

\- La salle est prête pour la réunion de famille, nous dit-il d'une voix calme et tranquille.

Et voilà, les réjouissances… pardon May… les discussions pouvaient commencer !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ça commence fort avec un changement de décor et un défilé de conneries ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si vous avez des théories pour la suite, je vous en prie, racontez-tout à tata Lilisu ! :D_


	2. L'enterrement

_Dans ce chapitre, il y a des funérailles. Ne pleurez pas, ce serait gênant !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos commentaires ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Comment transformer des obsèques en événement sportif** ou **L'enterrement**

Hypnotisée par la face arrière de mon cousin Benjamin tout en ignorant les clins d'œil suggestifs de ma mère, je suivis les autres membres de ma famille déglinguée jusqu'à une salle énorme où trônait une immense table ronde. Rien à voir avec le Roi Arthur, notez bien, c'était juste le format idéal pour éviter que les personnes y siégeant ne s'entretuent. On pouvait ainsi mettre plus d'espace entre tous les occupants de la pièce, et c'était pas plus mal.

Je pris place là où on avait posé un carton mâchouillé portant mon prénom et observai avec intérêt les encoches découpées dans le bois du dossier de chaque chaise. D'après les annales familiales, elles avaient été causées par des coups d'épée répétés au cours du Moyen-âge, puis pendant la Renaissance et jusqu'au début de la révolution industrielle. Ensuite, on avait décidé de les garder pour économiser de l'argent, mais aussi parce que c'était vachement plus pratique pour ligoter quelqu'un sur son siège.

Au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait, la musique celtique baissait en intensité, rendant les insultes et autres commentaires déplacés plus audibles. J'entendis donc les Jumelles discuter entre elles pour savoir si mes seins étaient vrais, puis April engueuler May pour qu'elle se tienne bien. On pourrait croire que la mort offrait aux humains un moment de répit, mais en fait non.

April chassa d'un geste de la main irrité les fantômes de nos ancêtres qui essayaient de s'incruster pour écouter la conversation et ils disparurent, apeurés par leur épouvantable descendante. Je crus même apercevoir Bertil, la mère d'April, parmi la foule. Elles avaient le même nez.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi notre manoir accueille quasiment autant de fantômes que Poudlard ? He bien tout simplement parce que les Nightingale, tels des mauvaises herbes, sont difficiles à éloigner, même après leur décès. Leur esprit de contradiction est tellement fort qu'il arrive à rester sur terre pour tourmenter les vivants. Une partie de la folie ambiante doit sûrement provenir de là.

Quand Gaspard posa enfin son derrière à côté de moi, la réunion put commencer.

\- Bien, enfin un peu de calme ! vitupéra April, soulevant une vague de protestations de l'autre côté de la table.

Blanche, sur un signe de tête de l'ex-ex-chef de famille, commença à cogner le pied de son hanap en métal sur le bois, provoquant un vacarme insupportable. Les exclamations se turent et April jeta un regard noir aux contrevenants.

\- Je disais donc, enfin du calme. Oh hé, ne commencez pas à contredire tout ce qui sort de ma bouche juste pour le principe ! beugla-t-elle à destination d'Ilda, qui avait levé un dentier (mais à qui appartenait-il) pour avoir la permission de parler.

La petite vieille reposa son dentier et cacha ses mains entre ses genoux, penaude.

\- Et Lucy, s'il te plaît, enlève tes pieds de cette table. Elle est plus vieille que Poudlard, je te rappelle !

Ma cousine rebelle obtempéra en soufflant bien fort et un calme tout relatif s'installa de nouveau.

\- Bon, reprit April en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Nous sommes ici avant tout pour rendre un dernier hommage à May, ma sœur cadette, qui vous a quittés il y a deux jours après une éternité passée sur le lit de mort.

\- Pour ta gouverne, maman, tu es encore détentrice de ce record-là, commenta Iara.

Tandis que nous écarquillions les yeux devant cette démonstration de logique émanant de ma dingue de tante, May se recroquevilla derrière une tête de Mangemort empaillée décorative. Des voix outrées nous parvinrent d'outre-tombe et April explosa.

\- POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! Les fantômes de ma génération restent, les autres vont voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Le volume de la musique celtique horriblement joyeuse augmenta de nouveau et les revenants ronchonnèrent et s'éparpillèrent. L'un d'entre eux, que je reconnus comme Claudius, le père d'April, leva timidement la main.

\- Et si tu y es vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- CASSE-TOIIIIIIIIII ! hurla April. Et baissez cette musique !

Effrayés, les derniers esprit disparurent à l'exception de May, de June (leur sœur) et d'Albert, le mari d'April.

-J'ai une question, gazouilla Samantha en levant la main à son tour.

\- C'est pas le moment Sam ! s'exclama silencieusement Thad.

\- Pourquoi vous avez tous des noms de mois de l'année ? continua la gamine, provoquant une vague d'inquiétude (chez les sains d'esprit) et d'indifférence (chez les autres).

Alors que je composais déjà l'épitaphe de mon adorable cousine, qui venait à peine d'entrer en première année, April s'accroupit juste au-dessus de la surface de la table pour s'adresser doucement à la petite.

\- Samantha, ma chérie, ma maman a décidé de nous donner ces noms-là en fonction de notre mois de naissance, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que mes sœurs s'appellent Mai et Juin et mon frère Janus, pour Janvier.

Mon grand-oncle Janus choisit ce moment pour gigoter dans son sommeil, coincé dans sa chaise roulante. Il était à ce jour le tout dernier survivant de la fratrie, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le plus frais ou le plus utile. Sa routine consistait à somnoler la majeure partie de la journée tout en lâchant des mots sans queue ni tête à des moments incongrus.

Nous le dévisageâmes tous pendant un moment, puis notre attention retourna à April.

\- Bref. Le prochain qui m'interrompt, je le possède et je l'oblige à hypothéquer sa maison. Je disais donc que les obsèques de May auront lieu demain matin à la première heure. Elles seront suivies d'un buffet et ensuite aura lieu le tournoi qui décidera du prochain chef de clan.

Des exclamations excitées s'élevèrent un peu partout et je me penchai en avant, beaucoup plus concentrée tout d'un coup.

Imperturbable, April attendit que les murmures se soit tous éteints pour continuer :

\- J'ai moi-même conçu le programme de cette édition, donc ne vous attendez pas à des épreuves faciles. Le prochain chef du clan Nightingale se doit d'être un sorcier - même si on préférerait une sorcière - capable d'affronter n'importe quelle situation, capable de se battre pour défendre ce qui lui appartient, capable de trouver des solutions originales à des situations dangereuses.

Alors que Lucy commençait à trépigner sur place, April conclut sa présentation :

\- Les inscriptions auront lieu jusqu'à minuit aujourd'hui.

* * *

Un tournoi. Je m'y attendais un peu, mais je pensais avoir plus de temps pour me préparer.

Une fois hors de la salle de réunion, je m'adossai à un meuble piqué dans un château ennemi au XVIe siècle, l'irritante musique irlandaise dans les oreilles. D'où sortait-elle, déjà ?

-Toi, t'as la tronche de quelqu'un qui va faire une connerie, déclara ma mère en me voyant. Tu vas t'inscrire à ce tournoi ridicule ?

\- Ben… je me dis qu'après avoir sauvé le monde une fois et Thad une autre fois, j'ai peut-être les compétences pour gagner ce concours.

\- Tu es consciente qu'affronter des sorcières folles est potentiellement mortel ?

\- Ouais. Avec de la chance, elles se tromperont de sort ?

\- Ce sont des anciennes guerrières, ma chérie. Les plus vieilles ont combattu Voldemort avant ta naissance. Les plus jeunes sont entraînées à être les plus détestables possible. Tu es trop gentille pour les affronter. En plus, si tu gagnes, tu devras rester ici pour contrôler cette horde de furies.

Une des furies susdites nous passa sous le nez en courant et en hurlant "WIIIIIIIIIIIIII !". Ma mère et moi en restâmes comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Heu, de quoi on parlait déjà ? demandai-je après avoir secoué la tête pour oublier.

\- Va savoir. C'est bientôt l'heure de la bouffe, d'après ce que disaient les autres en sortant. Allons poser nos bagages dans nos chambres avant qu'on nous les vole.

* * *

Le repas du soir fut un peu tendu, vu que tout le monde se fixait avec méfiance.

Pour ma part, je ruminai encore. Quelque part, avoir un chef de clan sain d'esprit serait une première plutôt positive. En plus, April avait spécifié que les sorciers mâles pouvaient aussi participer, contrairement aux autres tournois. Le nombre de concurrents allait donc augmenter, et je devrais peut-être me battre contre le beau Benjamin !

Et si le matriarcat Nightingale s'effondrait, notre belle réputation allait en pâtir ! Vive le matriarcat !

Quand je pense que les moldues se battent encore aujourd'hui pour leurs droits, je me dis que ce serait con de régresser au même niveau qu'elles.

Quand mon assiette garnie de tranches de bœuf, de sauce au fromage, de salade et de frites arriva sous mon nez, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y verser discrètement une potion antipoison pour vérifier qu'on n'essayait pas déjà d'attenter à ma vie.

Thad déboula de nulle part et posa son assiette devant moi. Il me fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et m'offrit une de ses frites pour que je ne le chasse pas.

\- Alors cousine, tu vas participer ? me demanda-t-il en attaquant sa viande.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'affronter tous ces tarés, avouai-je à mi-voix.

\- Tu as sauvé le monde, me rappela Thaddeus, sceptique.

\- J'ai eu un énorme coup de bol et beaucoup d'aide. J'ai l'impression d'être Harry Potter, le gars qui sauve le monde par hasard ! me plaignis-je. En plus, je ne sais même pas si les Déchus ont le droit de participer !

\- Beeeeen, maintenant que tu as un catalyseur, c'est comme si tu étais redevenue une vraie sorcière.

Je sortis ma branche de prunellier de ma poche, stupéfaite qu'elle ne se soit pas encore brisée après deux ans. Elle avait gardé sa teinte noire rougeâtre, à croire que ma magie l'avait figée dans le temps pour toujours.

\- Si tu veux un conseil, commença mon cousin à voix basse, prépare-toi des armes de secours, j'ai entendu dire que le brisage de baguettes était quasiment une tradition pendant ce genre de tournoi…

\- Mais quelle bande de dégénérés peut bien faire ça ?

\- Notre famille, répondit Thad avec sa moitié de sourire. Je te soutiendrai si tu t'inscris.

\- Tu sais déjà qui compte participer ?

\- Lucy, ma mère, peut-être Robert et Yelena, Ilda et Iara vont réessayer… Vu leur âge, ce ne serait pas très prudent ni stratégique de notre part de les couronner chefs de clan.

Bon, Lucy et Cassiopéa, je pouvais gérer. Lucy n'avait que 19 ans et ne faisait rien de très constructif depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Enfin, sauf si on considère qu'alterner les petits copains tous les six mois est constructif. Cassiopéa avait autant de cervelle qu'une huître, inutile d'épiloguer à son sujet.

Yelena était une femme au foyer modèle, mais elle pouvait devenir féroce en cas de problème. Et elle était beaucoup plus âgée et expérimentée que moi. Quant à Robert, son fils aîné, il me dépassait de deux ans (et de deux têtes) et était aussi beau que Benjamin. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il bossait à mi-temps au Ministère.

Ilda et Iara, elles, s'inscrivaient à chaque tournoi et se battaient de façon désordonnée et imprévisible, mais leur agilité et leur vitesse laissaient à désirer.

 _Tu as 24 ans_ , me répétai-je mentalement. _Dix ans de plus qu'HP quand il a gagné le tournoi des Trois Machistes ! You can fucking do it !_

Bon, le moment était venu de me faire pousser des boules. Enfin, au figuré.

J'engloutis le fond de mon assiette, ébouriffai les cheveux de Thad et me dirigeai vers la salle de réunion. J'y trouvai le parchemin d'inscription et retrouvai les noms que Thad m'avait donnés. Je me saisis de la plume d'oie, la trempai dans la fiole d'encre et posai le poignet sur la feuille épaisse.

Signer ou ne pas signer ?

Je fermai les yeux, inspirai, puis expirai à fond.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le parc du manoir pour les funérailles de May.

C'étaient les obsèques les plus risibles de l'Histoire. Personne n'essayait de se donner un air triste, vu que May chialait pour tout le monde. Pleurer sur son propre linceul, quel luxe !

Même April lui donnait des coups de coude pour qu'elle se tienne bien, mais ma grand-tante était inconsolable. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris à 100% qu'elle était décédée, avant aujourd'hui.

Finalement, Gaspard en eut marre et pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre dissimulé de sa femme.

\- Bon, bah adieu, May. Incendio !

May poussa un cri d'orfraie quand son corps prit feu, et on ne l'entendit plus de la cérémonie. J'ai rarement vu une célébration aussi informelle et étrange.

\- Sus au buffet ! hurla Ilda en se précipitant vers l'intérieur, ignorant l'énorme panache de fumée noire qui obscurcissait le parc.

\- Ewww, ça sent le cochon brûlé, se plaignit Lucy en fronçant le nez.

Elle fila elle aussi vers le buffet, et tout le reste de la famille haussa les épaules avant de la suivre.

Comme midi arrivait, le stress commença à me tordre l'estomac et je dus filer le reste de mon assiette à Samantha, qui se fit une joie de massacrer mes œufs au plat.

\- Le tournoi commencera dans une heure, allez vous préparer ! ordonna April à la fin du repas.

Dévorée par le trac, je filai vers ma chambre sans demander mon reste, talonnée de près par Thaddie, qui avait visiblement décidé de me servir d'écuyer. Un petit malin diffusa _Danse macabre_ dans tout le manoir et je faillis vomir les rares trucs que j'avais réussi à avaler.

\- Allez Zoé, ça va aller, tu as vaincu deux mages noirs et tu es plus saine d'esprit qu'eux tous réunis ! m'encouragea Thad.

Il me passa une main apaisante dans le dos et brusquement, je me mis à regretter la présence de mes moldus. Ils auraient eux aussi trouvé une façon de me calmer, à coups d'insultes et de railleries, certes, mais ça aurait marché.

\- Tes vêtements sont dans ta penderie, m'informa Thad en sortant deux grosses bouteilles remplies de jus verdâtre de ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? demandai-je en allant chercher ma tenue de combat traditionnelle.

Tous les concurrents devaient porter cet ensemble qui avait traversé les âges depuis la naissance de ma famille. Heureusement, elle était plus ou moins sympa à regarder. Autant mourir avec classe qu'avec un ciré jaune, merci bien.

Elle se composait d'une chemise en lin moyenâgeuse, d'un gilet et d'un pantalon en cuir brun et d'une ceinture noire, également en cuir renforcé. J'équipai la mienne d'une besace pleine de potions et enfilai mes petites bottes compensées, très utiles pour donner des coups de pieds.

Alors que je m'habillais derrière un paravent, mon cousin m'expliqua à voix haute :

\- C'est de la potion pour catalyseur, je l'ai faite en schmet cette nuit. Avec ça tu auras deux baguettes de plus si on casse la tienne.

\- Ça m'a l'air vachement illégal, si tu veux mon avis, commentai-je en ressortant, vêtue de pied en cap.

\- Tous les coups sont permis, tu devrais le savoir, contra-t-il avec un sourire un peu dément. Je t'ai amené une branche de châtaigner, pour ton affinité avec l'Herbologie, et une de cornouiller, pour la malice.

\- Super, grommelai-je.

\- Si tu tiens plus à celle de prunellier, tu devrais éviter de t'en servir devant tout le monde, me conseilla-t-il en plantant les deux branches dans les fioles.

Les bouts de bois aspirèrent la potion et mon cousin me les tendit pour que je les charge de ma magie. Je m'exécutai sans moufter, pour une fois, et cachai rapidement les baguettes dans mon dos quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Zoé ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça ma mère.

\- Heu, entre, dis-je en intimant à Thad de se cacher.

Mon cousin fila dans la salle de bain avec ses bouteilles et les deux baguettes et ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

\- Elle te va bien, cette tenue, tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça !

\- Arrête, je ressemble à une courtisane du Moyen-âge, grommelai-je.

\- Par contre les chaussures…

\- Oui, je sais, ça ne suit pas du tout !

Avisant la grosse horloge qui garnissait le mur, ma mère s'approcha rapidement de moi et me plaqua quelque chose de froid dans la main tout en me soufflant :

\- En cas de gros pépin, ouvre-la.

Elle s'esquiva en vitesse et disparut dans le couloir. Thad ressortit de sa cachette et vint voir ce qui se passait. Ecartant les doigts, je découvris… une pince à cheveux plutôt large composée de fils de métal entrelacés pour former un motif compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? me pressa Thad, curieux.

\- Elle a dit de ne l'ouvrir qu'en cas de problème, fis-je lentement. Donc, connaissant l'humour familial, je suis à peu près sûre qu'il vaut mieux la laisser fermée, pour l'instant.

Je rabattis une grosse mèche sur le côté de ma tête et l'attachai avec la pince. Au moins, je n'aurai pas de cheveux dans les yeux pendant que je me battrai à mort contre mes cousins.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Thad dut me traîner de force jusqu'au parc, transformé pour l'occasion en arène en plein air. Vu la fumée noire qui voletait encore derrière les gradins, May n'avait pas encore fini de brûler. Même pour ça, elle avait la peau dure.

Une barrière de fantômes m'amena directement au bout de la ligne des participants, juste à côté de Gaspard, qui du haut de ses 107 ans avait décidé de concourir. J'adressai un sourire un peu crispé à mon grand-oncle très classe dans son costume, puis essayai d'apercevoir les autres joueurs. Et merde, il y avait tellement de fantômes dans cette foutue arène qu'on ne voyait plus à cinq mètres !

La voix tonitruante d'April s'éleva et les spectres s'éparpillèrent. Cependant, j'étais trop inquiète pour ma vie pour continuer à regarder mes concurrents. Je me concentrai plutôt sur l'ex-ex-chef de clan qui nous dévisageait avec sévérité. Derrière elle, je pouvais apercevoir le reste de la famille (surtout les enfants) qui poussaient des acclamations, assis sur les bancs pour jouer les spectateurs.

\- Petit rappel des règles, fit April. Il n'y en a pas, tous les coups sont permis ! Par contre, essayez au maximum de n'assassiner personne, c'était suffisamment chiant d'organiser les funérailles de May !

May lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Voilà maintenant le tableau des participants !

Un immense tableau lumineux apparut tout à coup dans le ciel, révélant douze noms. Je reconnus ma photo mouvante (mon portrait se grattait les cheveux et fusillait tout le monde du regard) et mon prénom, tout en bas à gauche. Mon premier duel était contre Robert.

C'est alors qu'un visage familier attira mon attention vers le haut du tableau. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge et je crus défaillir de peur.

Ma mère s'était inscrite.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _L'action commence dans le chapitre suivant !_

 _(faut pas que je perde ma feuille avec le tableau des participants moi…)_

 _Des théories ? Reviewez !_

 _Des commentaires ? Reviewez !_

 _De la mousse au chocolat ? Reviewez !_

 _Admirez la forme de flèche de ma note de fin de chapitre !_


	3. De l'importance des lunettes

_Hello ! On attaque le premier tour du tournoi dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous amusera autant que moi !_

 _Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Premier Tour** ou **De l'importance des lunettes**

\- Quoiiiiiiiii ?! fis-je à voix haute, les yeux toujours rivés sur la photo de ma mère, en train de distribuer des clins d'œil à la ronde.

\- Whaaaaaaaaaaat ?! bugua mon cerveau au même moment.

Loin sur ma gauche, ma génitrice se pencha en avant pour me voir et me fit coucou avec un sourire contrit. Sourire contrit, mon cul !

\- Ah bah c'est ballot ça, commenta Gaspard, toujours debout à côté de moi.

\- Tu parles, renchérit Lucy en me faisant un sourire narquois.

\- Toi, pupute, tu la fermes okay ? menaçai-je ma cousine.

Elle inspira pour m'insulter, mais Gaspard la cloua sur place d'un œil noir et glacial. Muahahahaha.

Enfin, ça ne changeait rien au problème. Ma main se porta à ma pince à cheveux, toujours coincée contre mon crâne, et j'hésitai une minute avant de la retirer pour la placer dans ma besace. J'avais beau avoir une confiance quasi-aveugle en ma mère, le fait qu'elle se soit inscrite sans me le dire était déjà une trahison en soi, je n'allais pas en plus lui permettre de m'ensorceler à distance !

Après, je dis ça, mais elle était quand même capable de le faire, c'est ça qui me fait peur. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle pouvait me botter le cul et me forcer à supplier pour ma vie autant qu'elle pouvait balancer des sorts incognito à mes adversaires. En bref : impossible de lui faire confiance.

Mon seul soutien loyal pour toute la durée de ce tournoi serait donc Thad.

* * *

April nous envoya dans les gradins pour assister au premier combat : Yelena VS Iara.

Ma plus jeune tante avait l'air embêtée de s'en prendre à sa très vieille sœur, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui envoyer un sort bien vicelard dès qu'April donna le signal du départ. Iara l'esquiva avec une agilité étonnante pour son grand âge et répliqua par une vague de scorpions sortis du sable de l'arène et grouillant comme une marée noire vers les pieds de Yelena.

Faudra que je lui demande de m'apprendre ce sort, tiens.

Yelena réagit rapidement et lança une bouteille de cristal qui explosa en touchant le sol, répandant une huile enflammée sur les arachnides, qui moururent avec des crissements et une odeur épouvantable. Gaspard, assis à côté de moi, reposa le mouchoir qu'il venait juste de sortir, décidant sans doute de se moucher plus tard.

Iara profita de la diversion pour lancer un… cookie ? en l'air et le transforma et vache, qui tomba droit vers ma tante saine d'esprit. Cette dernière glapit et transplana en urgence pour se retrouver dans le dos de sa sœur.

\- Ah ! Garce ! cria Iara en se retournant, trop lentement.

C'est là que ma douce tante Yelena sortit un stylet aiguisé de sa manche et le posa sur le cou ridé de Iara.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Tu crois ça ? fit doucement Yelena en appuyant un peu sur la lame, faisant couler le sang sur le col de sa grande sœur.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'arène tandis que la vieille dame se débattait en silence. Sauf que si elle essayait d'envoyer un sort à Yelena, celle-ci risquait de lui trancher la carotide en essayant d'esquiver. Donc, Iara était foutue.

\- C'est bon, je me rends ! rouspéta la Jumelle en lâchant sa baguette.

Sa cadette la relâcha avec un gentil sourire et s'écarta d'un pas, ramassant même l'arme de sa sœur pour la lui rendre.

\- Vainqueur après… hé bien, un combat-éclair : Yelena ! annonça April.

Oh. Bor. Del.

Moi qui pensais que ma tante était une gentille femme au foyer ! C'était une foutue tueuse à gage ouais ! Une seconde, ai-je vraiment cru que j'avais une chance de gagner ce tournoi ? Le niveau était aussi élevé la dernière fois ? Je m'en souvenais à peine, vu que je faisais les poches des spectateurs !

\- Ah, si j'avais cinquante balais en moins, soupira Gaspard en français, sa langue maternelle.

Il me l'avait apprise quand j'étais gamine, vu que j'avais passé une bonne partie de mon enfance dans ce bouge. Il fallait bien ça pour pouvoir regarder _Secrets d'Histoire_ , de toute façon.

\- Attends, tu craques sur tata Yelena après avoir vu _ça_?

\- Ben, c'est pas pour rien si May a gagné ce tournoi, tu sais ? se justifia mon grand-oncle. Les femmes au foyer, c'est pour les lopettes. Moi je préfère les femmes _vraiment_ fatales, celles qui tuent, tu vois mon petit ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une réflexion très sensée qui reste insondable pour moi derrière cette sage parole, donc je vais juste hocher la tête et sourire d'un air convaincu.

Gaspard ricana et se replaça confortablement sur notre banc.

Yelena regagna les rangs des spectateurs sous nos applaudissement et prit place à côté de ses enfants comme si de rien n'était. Ça y est, je ne pourrai plus jamais lui faire de câlin insouciant à partir de maintenant.

Avisant le tableau des participants, je réalisai que le prochain combat était celui de ma mère. Je lui jetai un œil, malgré tout inquiète pour elle. Si elle avait reçu la même formation de combat que Yelena, elle allait gagner les orteils dans le nez, mais si ce n'était pas le cas… Et puis merde, si elle gagnait et qu'on se retrouvait face à face plus tard ? Pour ça, il faudrait que je me surpasse, moi aussi, surtout face à Robert, le grand frère sexy de Benjamin.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu a) qu'ils soient mes cousins et b) qu'ils bossent tous les deux au Ministère ?!

* * *

Ma mère ressemblait à un ninja dans sa tenue en cuir brun. Elle avançait avec une lenteur maîtrisée, et je pariai aussitôt sur elle tout en me demandant comment Aleksei avait bien pu la vaincre, des années auparavant. Pour sa défense, il l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle devait protéger Steve tout en se défendant.

Face à elle, Ilda, l'autre Jumelle. Elle avait déjà de l'écume qui lui coulait sur le menton et arborait une expression guerrière, sans doute remontée par la défaite de sa sœur.

Quand on me parle de disputes entre sœurs, ce n'est absolument pas à ça que je pense, en général.

Ilda tira de sa ceinture une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert flashy (sans doute une potion Revitalisante) et la but cul-sec avant même qu'April ne donne le signal.

\- Dis, Ilda, tu devrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas te doper, tu ne crois pas ? ironisa ma mère, juste pour la mettre un peu plus en colère.

Ilda trépigna de fureur, comme prévu. De toute manière, énerver une bande de rousses volcaniques n'avait jamais été un exploit.

Gaspard se pencha en avant pour observer le style de combat des deux sœurs. Je l'imitai pour avoir l'air professionnelle et le fantôme sonna le début de la rencontre.

Contrairement au passage à tabac précédent, les deux femmes se tournèrent autour, jaugeant les mouvements de l'autre, essayant de prédire à quel moment l'autre allait attaquer. Ilda voulut lancer un sort, mais Catherine la devança en déclenchant une explosion de poussière avec son bracelet magique, qui rayonnait littéralement tant elle l'avait rechargé en magie.

Ilda se lança aussitôt en arrière pour échapper à une attaque en traître, puis fixa la colonne de sable sans comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'elle tomba en avant, comme fauchée par une jambe invisible. Ilda atterrit à plat ventre et se releva aussitôt, soutenue par sa potion. Alerte, quasiment paranoïaque, elle se mit à scruter les environs, changeant constamment de position, mais ma mère n'était nulle part en vue.

Le sable n'était pas encore tout à fait retombé quand un sort surgit de nulle part pour frapper Ilda au bras. La sorcière siffla de douleur et changea sa baguette de main avant de jeter des malédictions au hasard devant elle.

\- Aaaaah, astucieux, commenta Gaspard. Un sort de Désillusion, puis des attaques mineures pour faire enrager Ilda et l'empêcher de réfléchir. Sans compter que ça lui permet d'économiser sa magie ! Ilda n'a aucune chance, c'est brillant.

\- Tch, je préférais les concours d'insultes, grommela Blanche, juste devant nous.

Ah, ouais, y avait quand même du niveau là. Toutes les combattantes qui défilaient sous mes yeux avaient une stratégie avant même d'entrer en scène. Moi j'avais juste trois baguettes et des potions. Et mon humour de merde.

De plus en plus stressée, je me concentrai de nouveau sur le combat de ma mère, admirant son esprit tordu.

Justement, elle multipliait les petites attaques sans grand effet, augmentant à chaque coup la colère de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci finit par déclencher ce qui ressemblait à une tempête de farine (à moins que ce ne soit de la coke, venant de cette famille, je m'attends à tout), faisant apparaître sommairement la silhouette de Catherine.

Trop tard, cependant, car ma mère se trouvait juste devant elle et lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Ilda cracha ses tripes et tomba sur le sable. Décidément, sa potion était de qualité supérieure, car elle se redressa presque aussitôt pour faire face à ma génitrice, qui réapparaissait peu à peu.

\- Endoloris ! lança ma tante d'une voix emplie de haine.

Quelques personnes poussèrent des exclamations dans la foule, mais j'étais trop inquiète pour les comprendre. Ma mère tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler de douleur en se tordant sur le sol comme un poisson sur le pont d'un bateau, et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour l'aider !

\- Déclare forfait, petite sœur ! ordonna Ilda en s'approchant d'elle pour la narguer.

Catherine poussa de nouveaux hurlements, puis rassembla ses forces pour envoyer son pied dans la jambe de ma tante, brisant sa concentration et son sortilège. Ilda tomba à la renverse une fois de plus et ma mère ne prit même pas une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se rua sur sa sœur et lui grimpa dessus, envoyant sa baguette rouler plus loin.

\- Déclare forfait, grande sœur, dit-elle finalement en pointant son bracelet sur la gorge d'Ilda, essoufflée mais victorieuse.

\- Ah, pourquoi n'est-ce pas un ring rempli de boue ? soupira mon grand-oncle.

\- Français pervers, ricanai-je.

Le combat se termina au moment où Ilda leva les mains avec reluctance, dégoûtée d'avoir été bernée ainsi. Je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse que ma mère s'en soit tirée, puis le trac me revint dessus comme une chape de plomb dans la tronche. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, ça fait mal.

J'étais la suivante.

* * *

\- Bon, écoute gamine, commença Gaspard, décidément d'humeur bavarde. Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne sois pas prévisible. Robert a l'habitude de se retrouver dans des échanges de sorts mortels, il en a vu d'autres.

\- Je vais mourir, balbutiai-je.

\- Mais noooon. Tu as un avantage par rapport à lui : tu as plus l'habitude de te débrouiller avec peu, alors que lui est un blasé des champs de bataille et des arrestations qui se terminent mal.

\- Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est un avantage ?!

\- C'est un tueur à gage sans âme, et toi tu es un clown.

\- Super, ça me remonte le moral, t'as pas idée, grommelai-je.

\- Réfléchis. Comment as-tu vaincu tes ennemis auparavant ? Quelle est ta technique secrète ?

\- Heu, une chance insolente ?

\- … Ne sois pas prévisible, c'est tout.

\- Bon, Zoé, c'est quand tu veux hein, s'impatienta April, qui m'avait sûrement déjà appelée trois fois.

\- J'arrive ! Si je ne m'évanouis pas avant, je veux dire.

Je descendis des gradins d'un pas tremblant et manquai de me rétamer sur la dernière marche. Ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir… Robert était déjà à sa place sur le sable et me jugeait déjà. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il me cataloguait dans la classe "débile sans talent".

Il devenait urgent de parler avec ma mère pour qu'elle m'entraîne, si vous voulez mon avis.

Bon, j'avais déjà vécu des situations similaires, sauf que dans le cas présent, mon cousin ne voulait pas ma mort mais ma reddition. Il n'y avait aucune honte dans la défaite, absolument aucuuuuune. Si j'avais pu affronter deux mages noirs et une armée de monstres, je pouvais m'en sortir face à un auror un peu craquant. Le visage agréable de Curtis défila comme une présentation Power Point dans mon esprit et je me sentis un peu plus calme.

Le Poufsouffle m'aurait sûrement dit de respirer et de réfléchir. Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'avait dit Gaspard, déjà ? Ah, ouais, je suis un clown.

\- Battez-vous ! beugla April.

\- Sans rancune, cousine, fit Robert en digne fils de Yelena.

Pourtant, son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Je ravalai ma salive et m'apprêtai à me faire botter les fesses sans préavis. Cette pensée m'amena vers un tout autre registre, beaucoup moins sérieux, et une idée plutôt sale me vint à l'esprit.

\- Stupéfix ! me lança mon cousin.

Je me jetai de côté et vit le sort provoquer une nouvelle explosion de sable. D'ailleurs, ce petit saligaud commençait à entrer dans mes chaussures, et c'était bigrement désagréable !

Je pris exemple sur ma mère et lançai un sort suffisamment puissant pour amplifier la taille du nuage de poussières et m'y dissimulai. Une fois hors de vue, je mis mon plan en application, une partie de moi trouvant cette solution absolument ringarde et pitoyable. Bien entendu, Robert ne se fit pas prendre au même piège qu'Ilda et éparpilla le sable, révélant ma silhouette.

Puis j'eus la satisfaction de voir ses yeux s'agrandir et sa mâchoire tomber.

\- Pouh ! Qu'il fait chaud ici, gazouillai-je en m'éventant, un bras sur le torse pour faire gonfler ma poitrine habilement soulignée par l'eau que j'avais volontairement répandue sur ma chemise blanche.

Des sifflets retentirent du côté des gradins et quelqu'un beugla "CONCOURS DE TEE-SHIRTS MOUILLÉS !". Il me semble que c'était Thad.

Un peu gênée par ma chemise qui me collait maintenant à la peau, je fis un petit signe de la main à mon cousin, qui ressemblait à un geek apercevant une femme pour la première fois de sa vie. Haussant un sourcil curieux, je mis une hanche en avant et découvris que mon cousin était très sûrement puceau. Muahahahaha !

\- Tu veux voir mes… roberts ? soufflai-je en mode téléphone rose.

Exact, grand-oncle, je suis un clown. Un clown avec des seins.

Voilà pourquoi le clan Nightingale est un matriarcat depuis le début !

Alors que la baguette (magique) de mon cousin retombait vers le sol (au contraire d'une autre, hihihihi), je profitai de l'occasion pour pointer la mienne sur lui et lançai un stupéfix. Malheureusement, ses réflexes d'auror lui sauvèrent la mise et il s'arracha à la contemplation de mon buste pour conjurer un bouclier.

Je me jetai en arrière au moment où il m'envoya une malédiction bien sombre et ma jambe tendue terminée par ma semelle compensée créa un sillon plutôt sympa dans le sable. J'aurais aimé le revoir au ralenti, celui-là.

Bon, au point de vue des sorts, il me battait à plate couture. Donc, il fallait que je me rapproche pour le prendre au corps-à-corps. Heu, sans sous-entendu pervers, cette fois.

Profitant de ma position accroupie, je m'élançai comme un ressort vers mon cousin, esquivant tous les sorts grâce à la technique du zigzag ( _vous vous souvenez de Rickon Stark ? Mauvais exemple. Les flèches aussi volent tout droit, m'voyez._ ).

J'avais un peu l'impression de jouer un de ces moments où l'héroïne doit traverser un champ de mines qui explosent en chaîne autour d'elle. Techniquement, elle devrait être morte en plein milieu de la scène, parce que c'est pas humain de faire ça sans combi de démineur. He ben c'était à peu près la même chose avec les sorts, sauf que je n'ai rien d'une héroïne de film.

Du coup, _évidemment_ , un des sorts m'atteignit.

J'eus de la chance dans mon malheur, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un bête Bloclang destiné à m'empêcher d'utiliser ma magie. Ça tombait bien, parce que je ne comptais pas le faire.

Ma langue collée à mon palais m'emmerdait bien pour respirer, aussi m'appliquai-je à courir avec les narines bien ouvertes. Je vous dis pas l'air con que je devais me taper, mais heureusement, personne ne filmait.

Une fois arrivée à un bon mètre de mon cousin (qui ne voyait foutrement pas où je voulais en venir, à lui foncer dessus comme une timbrée), je transplanai juste à côté de lui et sortis un flacon de shampoing de ma besace pour lui en asperger les yeux.

Aveuglé par l' _Head & Shoulders_ mentholé (je ne vous dirai même pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans mon sac), Robert jeta sa baguette et se recula d'un mètre pour essuyer ses yeux en jurant, et j'en profitai bien entendu pour le finir avec un croc-en-jambe particulièrement réussi. Il termina le cul par terre et jeta son poing en avant à l'aveuglette. Il atteignit seulement ma cuisse et je le plaquai au sol avec un genou sur la gorge, appuyant suffisamment pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais pas assez pour l'étouffer.

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou, mais j'y plantai mes ongles et il me lâcha avec un nouveau juron bien sonore. J'appuyai mon genou sur sa gorge avec insistance, déçue de ne pouvoir lâcher une réplique culte, puis soufflai bruyamment par les narines pour le dissuader de se débattre.

Robert finit par capituler. Je le relâchai aussitôt et lui passai de quoi s'essuyer les yeux. Ses yeux rougis filèrent vers moi, puis se concentrèrent vers mes seins avant de remonter vers mon visage.

\- T'es diabolique, cousine, déclara-t-il avec un truc qui ressemblait à du respect dans la voix. Finite.

Ma langue se décolla enfin et je pus respirer normalement.

\- Pfouuuuh, jamais vu un sort aussi chiant ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Et le vainqueur - inattendu si vous voulez mon avis - est Zoé ! annonça April.

La pièce mit du temps à tomber, mais dès que je vis Gaspard et Thad lever les pouces dans ma direction avec un sourire étincelant, je finis par comprendre.

\- WOUHOUUUUUU ! J'AI GAGNÉ, PUTAIN ! hurlai-je en bondissant comme un kangourou dans l'arène.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, les trois combats suivants ! :D_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ceux-là ^^_

 _Le coup du shampoing est inspiré d'une mésaventure qui m'est arrivée ce matin. Le menthol dans le nez, c'est atrocement douloureux…_


	4. La ferme des animaux

_Bonjouuuur ! Aujourd'hui, je vous livre un chapitre… sauvage, muahahahah !_

 _Allez, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup à **Destrange** pour ses idées de types de combat, ça m'a beaucoup inspirée !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Premier Tour (pt. 2)** ou **La Ferme des Animaux**

\- Allez les jeunes, à la bouffe ! s'exclama April une fois mon enthousiasme retombé.

Un buffet apparut dans l'arène et se garnit peu à peu de desserts tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Les elfes de maison avaient dû bosser toute la journée pour les préparer !

Je rejoignit Thad et Gaspard près des brownies aux noix et me servis une grosse assiette de vivres, histoire d'avoir à manger jusqu'au soir. Le fait que mon stress se soit évaporé d'un coup creusait mon estomac, aussi me permis-je de remplir une seconde assiette, juste au cas où.

\- Encore trois combats, annonça mon cousin en considérant le tableau d'affichage magique.

Je l'imitai et remarquai que la photo des perdants avait disparu. Les prochains combats opposeraient Benjamin contre Blanche, Lucy contre Cassie et Gaspard contre Cassiopéa.

\- Si tu la bats, tonton, je te paie une soirée de catch féminin dans la boue, déclarai-je à voix haute.

\- Deal, répondit Gaspard d'un air satisfait. Et si tu oublies, je te le rappellerai.

\- Ok. Plus tu la malmènes, plus je te rapproche du premier rang.

Mon grand-oncle français me tapota le dos avec bonne humeur.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Zoé !

\- Dites, vous savez que vous parlez de ma mère là ? nous rappela Thad avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé bien qui sait, peut-être que se faire battre à plate couture par un centenaire lui mettra du plomb dans la cervelle !

\- Mouais…

\- Zoé, je peux te parler ? fit soudain la voix de ma mère dans mon dos.

\- Heu, ouais, bien sûr.

Les deux autres s'esquivèrent, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de Catherine, alias la Briseuse de Doigts. Un peu nerveuse, je me concentrai sur ma mère qui me renvoya une œillade désolée.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée de m'être inscrite sans t'en avoir parlé avant, commença-t-elle. Tu as dû le voir comme une trahison, et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas te stresser en te l'annonçant texto alors que j'étais dans ta chambre…

\- Heu, c'est pas grave, rien ne t'obligeait à m'en parler, balbutiai-je. Comment tu te sens, après le Doloris ?

\- Engourdie, grimaça ma mère. Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si pénible.

Okay, ma mère s'est déjà mangé des Impardonnables, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en étonne encore ?

\- Faudra que tu me racontes tes aventures de guerre, un de ces quatre.

\- Oh, c'est pas le genre d'histoire qu'on raconte à sa fille, crois-moi. C'est tout, sauf agréable. Et puis, ce type était moche, mais moche !

\- Pauvre Voldemort ! m'esclaffai-je. Ah, on dirait que les combats reprennent !

Je récupérai mes assiettes de victuailles et ma mère m'accompagna jusqu'à mon banc dans les gradins, où nous attendaient déjà Gaspard et Thad.

\- Prêt à te battre, tonton ? demanda Catherine.

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, Cath, j'ai pris mes dispositions, sourit le vieux Français en montrant un objet métallique et brillant que je ne pus apercevoir convenablement avant qu'il ne le range dans sa poche.

\- Quatrième duel ! proclama April. Benjamin contre Blanche !

Mon cousin sexy et mon agaçante petite cousine étaient déjà sur le sable de l'arène et se jaugeaient du regard. Entre un jeune auror et une vieille bique à moitié folle qui s'occupait du jardin du manoir, je pense savoir sur qui je vais parier…

Comme le silence et l'inaction s'éternisaient, Lucy mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla :

\- Du sang, bande de feignasses !

Quelle malapprise !

Enfin, sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire bouger les choses. Ben leva sa baguette, qui commença à cracher de la vapeur blanche, mais Blanche fut la plus rapide. Elle lança ce qui ressemblait à une grosse graine noire entre eux deux, et l'espèce de raisin ridé disparut dans le sable.

Interdit, Benjamin continua à préparer son sort, mais avec beaucoup plus de nervosité. Il se mit à fixer le sol avec paranoïa, comme si le Sarlacc allait apparaître juste en dessous de lui. (mais si, vous savez bien, cette énorme gueule dentue dans le désert dans _Star Wars_ !)

En fin de compte, mon cousin eut raison de se méfier, car le sol se mit à trembler, à gronder et à se couvrir d'herbe verte, puis d'arbres feuillus totalement en désaccord avec la saison. Bientôt, toute l'arène se mit à ressembler à une petite forêt tropicale.

\- Comment c'est possible, un tour pareil ? m'enquis-je auprès de Gaspard.

\- Bah, on n'est pas jardinière pendant quarante ans sans découvrir certains trucs…

Blanche, tout sourire, considérait toujours mon cousin avec sa tête de mamie gâteau. Personnellement, j'aurais pris la fuite, mais Benjamin passa à l'attaque avec son brouillard blanc.

La nappe se déposa partout autour des plantes et commença à tout ronger sur son passage, mais la création de Blanche ne se laissa pas faire longtemps. D'un coup, comme si on les avait électrocutées, les plantes se soulevèrent et attaquèrent Ben, qui para tant bien que mal toutes les branches épineuses qui tentaient de le découper en rondelles.

Blanche avait une drôle de vision du "combat pas forcément à mort", vous en conviendrez.

L'erreur de Ben fut de lancer le sort de Découpe. Aussitôt, les plantes se reculèrent dans un bel ensemble, mais le sol sous les pieds de mon cousin commença à se liquéfier, transformant l'arène en sables mouvants. L'auror lâcha un cri de surprise et transplana à l'abri sans perdre son sang-froid. Et alors qu'il atterrissait sous un chêne d'apparence normale, l'arbre s'ouvrit de haut en bas et avala mon cousin avec un petit "gnap" de contentement.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les gradins, et Blanche ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'agiter la main pour nous faire coucou.

\- Je rêve ou elle n'a pas lancé un seul sort ? laissa échapper Thaddeus.

\- Faut vraiment que je lui demande d'où venait cette graine, moi… grommelai-je, consciente d'être au niveau -1000 à côté du reste de ma famille.

* * *

Pour le combat suivant, on débarrassa l'arène de toutes les plantes et on retrouva Benjamin choqué à vie entre les racines du chêne cannibale. Catherine se porta volontaire pour le conduire à l'infirmerie et pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Le pauvre avait l'air catatonique.

\- Un auror vaincu par une jardinière, lâcha Gaspard. On devrait tellement mettre ça dans le journal ! Ça leur ferait plaisir, au Ministère !

Bon, place à un nouveau combat 100% filles. Pour changer, celles-ci avaient 19 et 20 ans. Ça cassait un peu le rythme d'apparition des vieilles peaux sur le terrain !

D'un côté, Lucy, ma cousine irritante qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde. De l'autre, Cassie, la sœur cadette de Benjamin et Robert. Sachant que sa mère s'appelait Yelena, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de l'affronter, personnellement.

De ce que j'en savais, Cassie était autrefois une gamine calme et adorable, un peu comme Samantha. Ce qui s'était passé pendant ses années d'études, je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Il me semblait qu'elle voulait devenir soigneuse, mais je ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. A vrai dire, lors de ma dernière visite, j'avais passé le séjour à me disputer avec mes autres cousins, alors bon.

\- Allez-y ! lança April.

Lucy fit aussitôt un sale sourire et son nez s'allongea d'un coup, devenant pointu comme… attendez, c'est un bec ce truc ! Sa tête rétrécit, son corps tripla de volume et ses jambes s'allongèrent pour se changer en de longues pattes pourvues de grosses griffes. Heu, donc, ma cousine s'est changée en autruche. Wow. Remarquez, vu son caractère de merde, ça lui va bien.

\- Sale conne ! l'insulta aussitôt Cassie en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, semblant incapable de s'en servir.

\- Cass' adore les animaux, elle refuse d'en blesser un, même si sa vie en dépend, expliqua Thad.

\- Peut-être, mais à mon avis, elle voit toujours Lucy sous les plumes, objecta Gaspard en montrant l'arène.

Effectivement, la hargne de Cassie semblait l'aider à retrouver son envie d'en découdre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et alors que l'autruche en profitait pour lui foncer dessus et la piétiner, elle rétrécit d'un coup et se changea en lièvre !

\- D'accord, mes cousines sont des Animagi, dis-je, hébétée.

Sur le terrain, le lièvre esquivait chacune des attaques du volatile et se servit même des gradins pour rebondir grâce à ses pattes musclées et lui sauter dessus. Vu la façon dont le rongeur bourra l'autruche de coups de ses petits poing, je dirais que Cassie a beaucoup de comptes à régler avec Lucy. Jamais vu un lapin aussi hargneux.

Finalement, Lucy en eut marre de s'en prendre plein la gueule et se laissa tomber sur le sol pour envoyer Cassie à terre. La fille de Yelena se retransforma en humaine et essaya de plaquer l'autruche à terre dans un intéressant méli-mélo de bras et de plumes noires, mais le piaf l'envoya voler d'un coup de ses énormes pattes et se redressa avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

\- Aïe, ça doit pas faire du bien, ça, grimaça Thaddeus.

Cassie resta couchée sur le côté un moment, essayant de se remettre, mais Lucy ne lui laissa pas le luxe de souffler un coup. L'autruche maléfique se rua à l'extrémité de l'arène, puis piétina quelque chose avec entrain. Quelque chose craqua et Cassie se releva d'un coup, le visage figé d'horreur.

\- Cassie est foutue, fit sombrement Gaspard. Cette pétasse a cassé sa baguette.

Ma cousine la plus gentille réussit tout de même à se relever et repassa en mode lapin. Manifestement, cette gamine était suffisamment puissante pour le faire sans baguette. C'était même la seule arme qui lui restait, vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus lancer de sorts.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne deviendrai jamais un Animagus ! Et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je n'ai pas envie de baver sur une feuille de mandragore pendant un mois entier, non non non… Quand les Animagi se transforment, ils doivent cacher leur baguette quelque part, sinon ils risquent de la perdre. Seuls les vêtements suivent l'Animagus dans la manœuvre, pas le reste. Ballot hein ?

Cassie était intelligente, heureusement. Elle se mit à longer les gradins en courant, les oreilles au vent, dans l'idée de faire subir la même chose à la baguette de Lucy, mais celle-ci comprit vite son plan.

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvâmes à regarder une course entre un rongeur tout mignon et une harpie transformée en autruche.

\- Allez le lièvre ! hurlai-je, emportée par l'action.

Le petit mammifère avait pour lui un centre de gravité très bas qui lui permit d'éviter de déraper alors qu'il évitait les coups de bec de Lucy. L'autruche, quant à elle, avait des pattes gigantesques et mangeait les mètres plus rapidement que le rongeur. Cependant, Cassie arriva à rester en tête en rendant sa course tellement rapide que ses pattes devinrent floues.

\- On voit qu'elle faisait de l'athlétisme dans un club moldu, commenta Gaspard.

Arrivée de l'autre côté du terrain, Cassie se jeta sur la baguette de Lucy et la cassa en trois morceaux. Le lapin vengeur choisit l'un des morceaux couverts d'échardes et le planta dans la cuisse de Lucy, qui lâcha un genre de "Couac !" de douleur. L'autruche se laissa de nouveau tomber et atterrit pile poil sur le lièvre, qu'on ne vit bientôt plus. Brusquement, le visage de Cassie réapparut entre les plumes noires et, d'une voix remplie de souffrance, elle hurla :

\- C'est bon, je me rends !

Satisfaite, cette grosse truie de Lucy se redressa et s'éloigna de l'arène en se dandinant. Cassie fut évacuée sur une civière et on nous apprit qu'elle avait des côtes cassées et une fracture du fémur. Rien qu'un peu de potion ne puisse guérir, mais là elle était HS.

* * *

Dernier match de la journée (et du premier tour) : Gaspard contre Cassiopéa.

\- Vas-y tonton ! hurlai-je depuis les gradins alors que le vieux Français s'avançait tranquillement dans l'arène.

Il alla se poster face à la mère de Thad, qui tressait ses longs cheveux roux en lui adressant un sourire ravageur. Sale piqueuse de technique !

Aucune inquiétude du côté de Cassiopéa. Alors que toute la famille ou presque avait voué sa vie à la baston, elle avait décidé de la passer à apprendre à arnaquer les commerçants en se servant de son charme (et de ses charmes). Je n'avais aucune idée de la spécialité de Gaspard, mais j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il avait mené une existence plus productive.

\- Tu peux encore déclarer forfait, tonton, minauda la rouquine. Il n'y a jamais que soixante ans de différence entre nous.

\- Et tu crois que c'est un critère recevable dans cette famille, gourdasse ? La vieillesse signifie l'expérience, je te rappelle, nargua Gaspard en français.

Bien entendu, Cassiopéa, qui ne s'intéressait qu'à elle, n'en comprit pas un traître mot et gloussa bêtement. Tandis qu'elle terminait sa coiffure (malgré qu'April ait déjà donné le départ), Gaspard sortit une flasque de sa poche et en but la moitié.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir en te bourrant la gueule, tu te…!

L'alcool ingurgité ressortit sous la forme d'un geyser de flammes qui foncèrent droit vers Cassiopéa, qui dut transplaner en urgence pour ne pas périr brûlée. Toujours très calme, mon grand-oncle vida la flasque dans son gosier et adressa un sourire poli à ma tante.

\- Tu disais ?

D'un coup, l'attitude du vieillard changea du tout au tout. Il sortit sa baguette avec vivacité et la pointa soigneusement vers Cassiopéa, qui leva la sienne en arborant la tête paniquée de quelqu'un qui s'est fait coincer dans un ascenseur par un tyrannosaure.

Bon, effectivement, mon grand-oncle était bourré, ça se voyait à la façon dont il titubait. C'est d'ailleurs à la façon de Jack Sparrow qu'il esquiva les sorts de ma tante sans grande difficulté, c'est-à-dire en clopinant d'un endroit à l'autre. Son équilibre en prit aussi un coup, on dirait, mais à chaque fois qu'il gesticulait pour se remettre droit, sa baguette crachait des sorts de plus en plus puissants, acculant Cassiopéa contre les gradins.

\- C'est _l'Or des Leprechauns_ , tu vois, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu hystérique tout en continuant à arroser la mère de Thad de sortilèges tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. C'est un alcool irlandais que j'ai découvert à mon arrivée ici, après mon mariage avec May. Mon collègue O'Brien m'en a fait avaler à ma première soirée, et ça a eu… des effets inattendus sur moi, je dois dire.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, il hoqueta et un dragon enflammé lui sortit des narines pour s'en prendre à ma tante, qui gémit et voulut se cacher dans les gradins. April secoua la tête, désapprobatrice, et Cassiopéa dut retourner dans l'arène. Pour un peu, j'aurais eu pitié d'elle, tiens.

\- Quand je suis revenu à moi le lendemain matin, le pub était complètement démoli et O'Brien était sur le point de m'assommer avec un bout de table qui traînait, continua Gaspard en partant un peu dans les aigus.

Cassiopéa se mit à pleurer, affolée, alors que mon grand-oncle continuait d'avancer, souriant et les yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

\- Comme on est un peu des scientifiques de la magie, lui et moi, on a fait des recherches et des expériences sur ce phénomène.. et on a découvert (il esquiva un sort et en lança un autre) que cet alcool décuple mes pouvoirs et crée des manifestations magiques inédites, et jamais deux fois les mêmes ! Du coup le dragon, là, c'est une nouveauté… Hic !

Le sol se changea en lave sous la force du hoquet et Cassiopéa leva les mains pour déclarer forfait.

* * *

\- Et voilà, mes chers petits, comment on mouche une peste ! déclama Gaspard le soir même, alors que nous trinquions (avec de la limonade, je ne suis pas folle) à notre victoire respective.

\- C'était super-impressionnant, je me demande si ça marche sur d'autres personnes, ce truc… dis-je, curieuse.

\- Jusqu'à présent on n'a trouvé personne d'autre chez qui ça marche. Enfin, qui sait, tu devrais peut-être essayer !

\- Heu, peut-être plus tard, bredouillai-je, pas pressée d'éternuer des dragons.

Nous étions à quatre, avec Thad et ma mère, et nous squattions toute une table du buffet du soir, celle avec toutes les belles pièces de bœuf et toutes les sauces qui vont avec. Et les frites. C'est important les frites.

\- Heu, Tonton ? fit une voix hésitante.

C'était Cassie qui venait de s'approcher de nous avec une béquille en essayant de cacher la douleur que déclenchait le Poussos.

\- Tu t'es super bien défendue aujourd'hui, félicitations cousine ! fit gentiment Thad.

\- C'est gentil, mais je sais que j'ai merdé… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle baguette, s'il te plaît, Gaspard ? Je sais que tu en as gardé après avoir pris ta retraite… Et j'ai de l'argent.

\- Bien sûr gamine, ça fait 20 gallions. Je descendrai mon stock tout à l'heure et on fera des tests, d'accord ? fit affectueusement Gaspard en tapotant la tête de la jeune femme.

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'une autruche bouscula la table pour aller le voir à son tour. Cassie et elle se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Tiens, salut Lucy, comment ça va ? ironisai-je en la regardant de bas en haut.

De toute évidence, seule Cassie était assez douée pour se retransformer sans baguette ! Muahahahaha !

L'autruche me bouscula avec son énorme derrière et agita l'aile vers Gaspard avec impatience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit innocemment le vieil homme. Quoi ? Tu veux une nouvelle baguette ? Va falloir demander poliment !

L'autruche prit un air blasé et se regarda dans un mouvement de cou impressionnant pour montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment.

\- Ah, ça c'est con, poursuivit Gaspard, de plus en plus souriant. Bon, tu as entendu le tarif, c'est 30 gallions en un seul paiement, aucun crédit n'est accordé et la livraison est payante également. Et y a pas de service après-vente, ça va de soi.

Les yeux du volatile s'agrandirent et Lucy se mit à caqueter, furieuse.

\- Quoi ? C'est le prix qui t'embête ? Ok ok, je veux bien le modifier. Disons 35 gallions ?

Cette fois, les yeux de l'autruche se rétrécirent de rage, mais ma cousine préféra soupirer de frustration plutôt que d'attaquer mon oncle à ses risques et périls. Sage décision.

Aaaaah, quelle belle soirée.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, April nous communiqua à tous les combats du lendemain.

\- Alors, Blanche contre Lucy, Yelena contre Gaspard… fit Thaddeus. Et… oh, désolé Zoé.

Ben tiens.

Il ne restait plus que deux concurrentes. Ma mère et moi allions devoir nous rencontrer dans l'arène demain matin.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Bon, tout le monde s'y attendait un peu, mais devinerez-vous comment ce combat va se terminer ? :D_

 _Allez, à la prochaine !_


	5. Surprise, motherfckers !

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Dans ce chapitre, Zoé manque de faire dans son pantalon et le clan a une très mauvaise surprise ! Amusez-vous bien et merci aux revieweurs :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Second Tour** ou **Surprise, motherf*ckers !**

Le lendemain matin, c'est en traînant les pieds et en baillant suite aux insomnies induites par ma peur abjecte de ma génitrice que je me rendis dans l'arène, tirée par Thad qui essayait de me forcer à manger un croissant. Décidément, Gaspard avait bien fait de populariser la bouffe française dès son arrivée dans le clan !

Les réjouissances commençaient justement par l'affrontement entre le vieux Lagrange et la jeune Yelena, qui ne payait pas de mine derrière son déguisement de femme au foyer douce et gentille. Suite à son premier combat, plus personne n'était dupe, dommage pour elle. Encore qu'elle n'était pas la Nightingale la plus barrée ou la plus effrayante…

Les adversaires se saluèrent poliment, une première dans l'histoire du tournoi ! En général, les belligérants avaient plutôt tendance à se lancer des insultes au visage, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance.

April donna le départ et aussitôt, Gaspard ressortit sa flasque de son manteau et la porta à sa bouche, mais Yelena, rapide comme l'éclair, transplana jusqu'à lui et la lui arracha des mains. Surpris, le vieil homme la regarda disparaître à nouveau pour réapparaître plus tard et mettre le feu à la flasque.

\- Trop dangereux, dit-elle avec un sourire agréable.

Le Français ne se démonta pas et sortit sa baguette magique, qui fendit l'air alors qu'il prononçait une incantation qui me fila des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. A peine eut-il terminé qu'un filet de flammes s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette et s'écrasa sur le sol sablonneux pour enfler et se changer en un immense scorpion.

\- Un feudeymon ! Depuis quand Gaspard fait de la magie noire ? m'étonnai-je.

\- April dit que tant que le Ministère ne l'apprend pas, il peut continuer, expliqua Thad. Mais au départ, c'est surtout par intérêt professionnel.

\- C'est pas une excuse pour utiliser ça… grommelai-je.

\- T'inquiète, c'est très récent.

Heureusement pour elle, Yelena côtoyait le vieux Français depuis plus longtemps que moi et s'attendait donc à ce sort crapuleux qui commençait d'ailleurs à nous roussir les poils de nez. Enfin, ils étaient déjà roux, techniquement, donc c'est pas grave.

La jeune femme disparut donc derrière le rideau de flammes et resta hors de vue pendant quelques secondes. J'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de cette technique de transplanage lent !

Yelena apparut au milieu du cercle de feu de Gaspard et profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui faire une balayette qui l'envoya à terre. Comme il perdit sa concentration, son feu échappa à son contrôle et vint lui brûler le bras, m'arrachant un cri d'horreur ainsi qu'à d'autres spectateurs.

Comme il ne pouvait plus faire plier le feudeymon par la seule force de sa volonté, Gaspard prononça la formule inverse et toutes les flammes furent aspirées d'un coup par sa baguette. Le vieil homme avait l'air honteux et son visage était déformé par la douleur, mais il se remit vaillamment debout. Yelena, qui était décidément très fair-play, patienta pendant ce temps et reprit sa posture de combat quand Gaspard la remercia d'un geste pour sa considération.

Cependant, elle restait tout de même une guerrière et réutilisa son transplanage au ralenti pour se retrouver dans le dos du Français et ensorceler ses jambes, qui devinrent aussi rigides que du béton. Le pauvre retomba et Yelena en profita pour briser sa baguette du bout du pied dans un esprit très Nightingalien. Comme elle s'éloignait de lui pour fêter sa victoire, Gaspard tira rapidement une autre baguette de son gilet et, d'un sort, suspendit ma tante à trois mètres du sol, comme si elle était ligotée avec une chaîne fixée dans le ciel. Yelena se débattit, mais le vieux sourit et prononça le bon vieux :

\- Expelliarmus !

Il désensorcela ses jambes et se releva en tenant son bras brûlé contre son torse. Comme Yelena ne pouvait ni bouger ni se battre, April attribua la victoire à mon grand-oncle pâle et transpirant qui fut ensuite escorté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça va être dur de le guérir, grimaça Thaddeus. On peut soigner les brûlures facilement, mais quand elles sont causées par la magie noire…

Je fermai les yeux et croisai les doigts pour qu'il s'en sorte, jusqu'à ce que la voix revêche d'April me rappelle que le moment d'affronter ma mère était enfin arrivé.

* * *

\- Bonjour Zoé, tu as bien dormi ? me demanda ma mère comme si de rien n'était alors que nous étions face à face dans l'arène, baguette et bracelet au poing.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des hurlements que j'ai entendus jusque tard dans la nuit, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à côté d'une répétition de fanfare, plaisantai-je.

\- C'est parti ! cria April.

Je lançai un sort hésitant à ma mère, qui l'esquiva facilement et renvoya une malédiction inconnue au bataillon vers ma petite personne. Je me jetai à terre façon Limbo et grimaçai en entendant mes genoux craquer et ma tête heurter le sol heureusement dénué de cailloux. Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais faire ça au milieu d'un combat.

\- Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? demanda ma mère tout en me lançant un autre sortilège une fois que je fus de nouveau debout.

\- Poser ce genre de question tout en m'attaquant donne une drôle d'impression quant à ta façon d'élever un enfant, M'man ! Stupéfix !

\- Tu es ma fille ! cria ma mère en levant son bouclier magique pour se protéger. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Ah, parce que t'es inquiète là ? Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand t'es en colère !

\- Zoé, bats-toi sérieusement s'il te plaît.

\- On ne demande pas ça en plein milieu d'un duel je te ferais dire !

Je ne sais pas si c'est juste une impression, mais il m'a semblé que Catherine se retenait contre moi. Reste d'amour maternel ? Allez savoir.

Nous continuâmes à discuter tout en nous envoyant des sorts plus ou moins dangereux, jusqu'à ce que ma mère aborde le sujet de la pince à cheveux, que j'avais laissée aux bons soins de Thaddeus.

\- Tu ne portes pas ma pince, remarqua ma mère après une malédiction qui me fit danser la gigue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à lever le sort. Je comprends, tu as dû te méfier. J'espère que tu la mettras après !

\- Heu, ça dépend s'il y a un piège crapuleux dedans ?

\- Je jure qu'il n'y en a pas !

\- Tu m'as appris que la parole d'une Nightingale ne doit jamais être honnête ! contrai-je avec un Tarentallegra qu'elle évita de justesse.

\- Joli ! Dis, que feras-tu si tu gagnes ce tournoi ?

Eberluée, je restais figée un quart de seconde avant de rouler à terre pour esquiver un jet de flammes.

\- Ben, je serai la chef du clan, j'imagine ! Et je chercherai activement un remède contre la folie !

\- Et nos traditions ?

\- On les conserve ! On a tous besoin de provoquer un carambolage de temps en temps, c'est bon pour le moral !

Catherine me sourit et baissa son bras armé du bracelet magique, comme si elle m'invitait à la stupéfixer.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? demandai-je, pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Je te laisse gagner.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le mérites ? Bon, tu me stupéfixes, oui ou merde ?

\- Merde ! Même s'ils sont librement modifiables quand la situation le demande, j'ai des principes !

Catherine soupira, puis leva la main vers le ciel.

\- Je déclare forfait ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et puissante.

Les spectateurs râlèrent pour le principe (ils voulaient voir du sang après tout), mais personne ne tenta d'empêcher ma mère de laisser tomber la course.

\- Mais pourquoi, maman ?

\- Tu es un mix entre une Déchue, une moldue et une vraie Nightingale, ma chérie. Tu es donc la plus à même de tenir cette bande de tarés sans te faire mordre. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir des compétences guerrières dans ce clan, il faut avoir de l'aplomb et un vrai caractère de merde ! C'est vrai quoi, regarde ma mère !

April la fusilla du regard mais la laissa poursuivre.

\- Zoé… si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi. Tu as réussi à devenir une héroïne sans avoir besoin d'une guerre ou d'un Voldemort et sans devenir une sale petite BCBG avec la grosse tête ! C'est un miracle !

Je rougis et me tortillai sur place, peu habituée à recevoir des compliments.

\- Heuuuu, merci ? Tu arrives à être insultante tout en étant sympa, tu veux bien m'apprendre à le faire aussi ?

* * *

Ma mère vint s'asseoir avec nous dans les gradins pour le dernier combat du second tour, et je choisis le moment où elle me couvait du regard pour récupérer ma pince à cheveux et coincer mes mèches rebelles dedans. Catherine me sourit encore une fois et pressa sa main autour de la mienne avec un air fier qui fit bondir mon muscle cardiaque.

Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment suivi le combat à couteaux tirés entre Lucy et Blanche, j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées. Je remarquai juste la présence d'arbres mangeurs d'hommes dans l'arène quand April déclara Blanche vainqueur.

Mais… attendez, ça veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que Blanche, Gaspard et moi en lice ? Et que le dernier tour allait commencer incessamment sous peu ?!

\- T'inquiète, on va manger d'abord, m'apprit Thad en lisant l'effroi sur mon visage.

Effectivement, une fois l'arène débarrassée de la végétation, April nous invita à passer à table au manoir. L'estomac noué, je picorai à peine dans mon assiette, mais mes deux supporters me poussèrent à engloutir deux cuisses de poulet, environ une casserole de riz blanc et la moitié d'une marmite de ratatouille (encore un truc français !).

Cassie se faufila jusqu'à nous aux alentours du dessert et ricana en me voyant m'étouffer avec du flan. La jeune femme me passa une serviette pliée et me laissa m'essuyer avant de nous annoncer la nouvelle qui l'avait amenée jusqu'à nous :

\- Gaspard a déclaré forfait ! Sa brûlure ne se résorbe pas même avec le dictame, mais il refuse qu'on l'envoie à Ste-Mangouste avant que la nouvelle chef de clan ait été choisie !

\- Ça se joue donc entre Blanche et Zoé, hein… fit ma mère d'un ton de conspiratrice.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle est balèze avec ses plantes carnivores, soupira Thaddeus sur le même ton.

\- Il faudrait éviter d'utiliser la magie, quand tu seras dans sa jungle, j'ai l'impression que ça les attire.

\- Ou alors tu fais comme tata Yelena et tu lui piques ses graines avant qu'elle ne les utilise !

\- Vous êtes flippants, vous êtes au courant ? intervins-je.

\- On essaie de t'aider à gagner, sois un peu reconnaissante ! s'indigna Thaddie.

\- Ta mère te regarde avec un air mauvais, tu sais ? lui appris-je.

\- Je sais, elle n'arrive pas à avaler le fait que je te supporte depuis le début et pas elle. En même temps, ça se voyait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas…

\- Tu es adorable et horrible à la fois, comment est-ce possible ? fis-je tout haut, hébétée par le ton calme et calculateur qu'il employait.

\- Au fait, vous voulez parier ? fit Cassie. Pour le moment c'est Blanche qui récolte la plupart des voix, mais Zoé a quelques admirateurs, dont Gaspard.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, l'argent de la cagnotte va brusquement disparaître ? ironisai-je, pas vraiment étonnée qu'on me sous-estime.

Après tout, j'avais gagné par fourberie et grâce à la gentillesse de ma mère. Comment pouvais-je l'emporter avec dignité après ça ? Une part de moi pensait déjà qu'il valait mieux que Blanche gagne ce tournoi.

\- Nous on a parié sur toi, fit Cassie. Ma mère, mes frères et moi ! Cassiopéa et Lucy soutiennent Blanche, mais si tu veux mon avis, je préfère avoir pour chef une fille moderne et un peu tordue sur les bords qu'une vieille folle sadique ! Et puis elles sont connes toutes les deux de toute manière.

\- Merci, Cassie, c'est, heu… vraiment sympa de ta part, bredouillai-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu pouvais quand même éviter d'insulter ma famille juste sous mon nez, j'apprécierais, grinça Thaddeus. Tu as pris tes baguettes de rechange, Zoé ?

\- J'en ai pris deux, je ne pense pas que je pourrai en sortir une troisième. Celle en prunellier est dans ma chambre.

J'avais également des flacons de potion plus ou moins dangereuses pour la santé et l'une d'entre elles créait une épaisse nappe de brouillard d'acide. J'aime bien l'acide.

\- Et ta magie africaine alors ? lança Thad. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser contre elle ? Elle ne s'y attendra pas !

\- C'est plus un truc pour maudire les gens à distance ou dresser des boucliers puissants, je ne peux pas l'utiliser en plein combat !

\- Bon, ben… essaie de lui piquer ses graines, c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

* * *

\- Bon…quand il faut y aller… soupirai-je en regagnant l'arène.

J'entendis les vivats du public avant même de sortir du manoir, et la plupart étaient destinés à Blanche, qui avait su montrer ses aptitudes magiques exceptionnelles au clan. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je savais faire à part exhiber ma poitrine pour déstabiliser l'adversaire ? Heu, insulter mes ennemis et me faire sous-estimer ? Compter sur les moldus pour sauver mon derrière ? Baver sur celui, bien rebondi, de Curtis le Poufsouffle canon ?

Ouiiiin, je ne vaux rieeeeen !

En fin de compte, j'aurais peut-être dû emprunter de l'alcool magique irlandais à Gaspard, j'aurais peut-être pu gagner face à cette tarée !

En parlant de tarée, Blanche m'attendait en piaffant d'impatience sur le sable doré terni par le gris du ciel d'hiver. La vieille femme plissa les yeux en me voyant débarquer en mode zombie et m'adressa un méchant sourire.

Si par miracle je gagne ce concours ridicule, je la vire de la maison, chiche ! Elle me fait trop flipper !

\- Ah, la seconde concurrente a enfin réussi à se séparer du buffet, déclara April en me voyant débarquer. On peut donc commencer la finale ! C'est parti !

Une salve d'applaudissements et de hurlements fit bourdonner mes oreilles et je restai un instant abrutie par tout ce bruit, tous ces gens qui criaient mon nom et celui de mon ennemie.

Je faillis rater le moment où Blanche sortit une graine de sa poche et manquai de me péter le nez sur le sol en transplanant trop vite pour l'empêcher de la jeter par terre. Comme je tendais la main pour intercepter l'artefact végétal, Blanche se tourna violemment et me fila un bon coup de coude dans le torse, me coupant presque le souffle.

\- Sors ta baguette et bats-toi si t'es une sorcière, vieille vache ! hurlai-je alors pour la mettre hors d'elle.

Etonnamment, cela marcha. La vieille hésita, la graine toujours en main, et je me jetai en avant au moment où elle la lâcha. Bénissant les heures passées à regarder _Captain America : Civil War_ et à m'extasier devant les réflexes surhumains de Black Widow (une belle rousse comme moua), je réussis à rattraper la graine au ras du sol. Bizarrement, des vrilles commencèrent à pousser à travers mes doigts, mais j'enfermai le truc noir dans une très petite fiole en verre incassable et la fourrai dans ma poche, loin des doigts crochus de ma petite-cousine.

Alors, faisons un peu les comptes.

Mon cul était sauf et Blanche… blanchissait devant la disparition de son arme favorite. En même temps, quelle idée de n'en prendre qu'une par combat ! Me connaissant, j'en aurais caché à divers endroits de ma tenue, peut-être même dans mes chaussures si je n'avais pas craint que la chaleur et l'humidité fassent pousser les plantes.

Blanche tira sa courte baguette de sa manche avec réticence et la leva dans ma direction. J'imagine que comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre ainsi, elle ne devait pas connaître de formules vraiment atroces, si ? Et puis, sa vitesse avait dû en prendre un coup, non ?

Alors que nous nous jaugions toujours l'une l'autre, un fracas épouvantable me fit sursauter, mais je ne quittai pas ma cousine des yeux, affolée à l'idée que ce soit un autre de ses plans tordus ou même un coup de main de ses fans dans les gradins.

Sauf que… les spectateurs hurlaient de stupeur et de frayeur, cette fois, et Blanche avait l'air aussi secouée que moi. Je risquai un œil en arrière et vit qu'il manquait un gros bout au manoir.

En levant les yeux un peu plus haut, je finis par retrouver le bout susdit, éparpillé en gravats assez gros qui retombaient à présent en cascade sur l'arène et les gradins. Plongeant la main dans ma poche pleine de sel (je n'avais pas eu autant de retard uniquement parce que j'ai pris du rab de pudding, voyez-vous), je traçai un cercle moche à crever autour de moi et y projetai mon énergie, déployant un bouclier vachement plus épais que prévu.

C'était pile poil tout juste, car un bout de la toiture atterrit sur la cloche invisible une demi-seconde plus tard. Plissant les yeux pour voir à travers la poussière, je vis ma mère transplaner avec Thad pour le mettre à l'abri et commençai à m'inquiéter pour Gaspard, qui était toujours à l'infirmerie.

Heureusement, le reste du clan avait encore suffisamment de connexion entre les neurones pour protéger les enfants et se mettre hors de portée des projectiles, mais Blanche, peu habituée à se servir de sa baguette pour se battre, n'eut pas ce réflexe. Un tas de briques lui tomba droit dessus et j'entendis des os craquer et une vieille dame gémir de douleur.

Aussitôt, ma pseudo-haine envers ma petite-cousine s'évapora et je sortis prudemment de mon cercle pour aller la secourir. Ben oui, ça m'arrive d'être gentille, des fois.

La pluie de pierres cessa enfin et le calme revint.

Pour une fois, toute la famille avait la bouche fermée et scrutait le manoir sans comprendre, trop surprise pour réagir.

\- Papa ! pleura Blanche juste à côté de moi.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il va très bien ! En plus il n'y a que la toiture et les derniers étages qui ont explosé, et l'infirmerie est au rez-de-chaussée…

\- NIGHTINGALE ! hurla une voix féroce au milieu de l'arène.

Je me retournai et tombai sur une étrange vision. Il y avait là une vingtaine de sorciers tous vêtus de noir comme une bande de gothiques chelous. Ils nous regardaient comme si on était la pire peste qui soit et l'un d'entre eux ôta son capuchon, révélant une crinière rousse tressée à la Lagertha et des yeux verts comme la potion à catalyseur.

Une sorcière d'à peu près mon âge nous dévisageait avec mépris et nous contempla, Blanche et moi, comme si elle ne croyait pas une seconde qu'on ait pu arriver en finale.

\- Je suis Méroé Nightingale, et au nom de la Branche Ténébreuse, je revendique le titre de chef du clan Nightingale ! déclara-t-elle de sa voix rauque et sexy.

Ben v'là autre chose !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Enfin, la vraie action commence !_

 _Reviews siouplaît ? :D_


	6. La honte de la famille

_Hello-o ! Bienvenue chez moi !_

 _Voici enfin la suite des aventures de Zoé, j'ai essayé d'écrire cette semaine, mais on m'a rajouté plein de boulot à faire pendant mon stage, donc j'ai pas eu l'occasion, navrée._

 _Enfin, bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une autre réunion barbante** ou **La honte de la famille**

Finalement, le plafond de l'infirmerie s'était bel et bien effondré, mais Gaspard était heureusement sorti un peu avant l'arrivée de la Branche ténébreuse pour aller en cuisine chercher du popcorn. Ce saligaud regardait tout ce qui se passait dans l'arène depuis son lit !

Du coup, on l'a retrouvé en train de mâchonner du maïs, entouré d'elfes de maison à moitié fous.

Nous avons largué Blanche et son père à l'infirmerie après avoir reconstitué la maison familiale, puis tout le monde s'est rendu dans la salle de réunion pour débattre des derniers événements. Les Nightingale Bis attendaient dehors qu'on ait fini et avaient allumé un feu dans l'arène pour se réchauffer.

Yelena tapa du plat de la main sur la table ronde pour avoir l'attention de tout ce beau monde.

\- Et si on les envoyait tous au Ministère ? proposa Lucy. Ce sont des criminels de guerre après tout.

\- Il n'a jamais été clairement établi qu'ils ont tué des gens, et la plupart sont trop jeunes pour avoir participé à la dernière guerre, objecta Cassie.

\- La petite a raison, soupira April. La faute revient à la sœur de ma mère et à ses descendants directs. Leurs enfants n'ont fait que subir.

\- Ils ont quand même été élevés comme des mages noirs, rappelai-je.

\- Nous aurions dû recueillir leurs enfants après la première guerre contre Voldemort, on aurait pu les élever convenablement, se plaignit Yelena.

\- Ils n'auraient jamais voulu quitter leur famille, ni leur manoir, rétorqua Catherine. Vous les avez bien vus, pendant la seconde guerre ! Ils sont féroces et vicieux au combat, mais leurs liens sont solides. Ils auraient juste pris notre intervention comme une insulte à leur égard.

\- D'un autre côté, intervint Cassiopéa, on ne peut pas vraiment leur dire "Nah, rentrez chez vous" et les virer manu militari. Ce serait juste le début d'un nouveau conflit familial, d'autant qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, puis April reprit la parole :

\- Donc, il faudrait accepter leur participation au tournoi et laisser une chance à cette Méroé de devenir chef de clan, malgré qu'on ne la connaisse pas du tout.

\- J'aime bien sa coiffure, fit Lucy en tripotant ses propres cheveux.

\- Zoé, si nous acceptons, tu seras notre championne, vu que Blanche est HS, dit ma mère, mortellement sérieuse. Est-ce que tu te sens de taille à affronter cette fille ?

Tout le monde me regarda et je me sentis prête à faire une syncope. J'avais plus l'habitude d'agir dans l'ombre, et là, tout le monde attendait que je fasse un discours grandiloquent qui n'arrangerait en rien la situation mais leur donnerait l'impression que je maîtrisais le truc.

\- Sincèrement, j'en sais absolument rien, dis-je tout de même. Mais je veux bien essayer, ne fut-ce que pour éviter qu'on se range du mauvais côté pendant la prochaine guerre.

\- On va tous crever, soupira Lucy en plantant un couteau dans la table.

\- C'est bien ma fille, ça ! s'exclama ma mère. Mine de rien, elle a déjà affronté deux mages noirs et une armée entière de créatures en filant des armes magiques à des moldus !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, excité cette fois, et plusieurs rouquines s'entre-regardèrent avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et diabolique. Je déglutis bruyamment, m'attendant au pire.

Je ne fus pas déçue.

* * *

\- C'est bon, on arrive ! annonça Yelena à la Branche tout en leur distribuant des tasses de café brûlant.

Les Nightingale maléfiques considérèrent leur boisson d'un œil circonspect, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de moldus, mais finirent par la boire après un sort de détection des poisons. Les deux clans finirent par aller s'installer dans les gradins, à l'exception de mon adversaire, April et moi.

Je me postai à une dizaine de mètres de Méroé et la jaugeai du regard. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait se battre, mais j'avais bon espoir, vu le nombre d'armes blanches et magiques que ma famille m'avait refilées. J'appelais ça de la triche, eux appelaient ça de l'opportunisme. Vu que j'étais leur représentante, ils se réservaient le droit de m'armer jusqu'aux dents telle un Schwarzenegger en pleine cambrousse.

De toute manière, il était plus que probable que l'autre branche ait fait la même chose de son côté.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Méroé avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Je m'appelle Zoé, répondis-je bêtement.

\- Tu dois être spécialement rusée pour être parvenue en finale malgré ta carrure de naine et ton air stupide.

\- Bon, d'une, je te permets pas, et ensuite, je t'emm…

\- C'est bon, allez-y, lança April, qui en avait sûrement ras-le-bol de nous entendre proférer des âneries.

Aussitôt, Méroé tira un genre de balle en métal de sa poche et la secoua, la transformant en un genre de dague recourbée et très certainement magique/empoisonnée/mortelle.

\- Et t'as pas envie de te battre comme tout le monde, avec une baguette ? me plaignis-je.

La rouquine sexy disparut d'un coup et surgit juste sous mon nez, sa lame à deux doigts de mon cou. Je transplanai par réflexe et me retrouvai derrière elle. Comme si elle avait le don de lire l'avenir, elle se retourna avant que j'aie eu le temps de prononcer un sort et me plaqua au sol avec une balayette et un coup à la gorge simultanés.

\- Sal-ope ! toussai-je, le souffle coupé.

Alors que son couteau se dressait pour mettre fin à mes récriminations ainsi qu'à mon existence, je levai le bras et appuyai sur la gâchette d'un lance-grappin que Yelena m'avait refilé. La pince alla se planter dans le bois des gradins et me propulsa en arrière, manquant de brûler le dos de mes vêtements. Le couteau de Méroé se planta dans le sable et je pus enfin me relever, haletante et les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Au moins mon séant n'avait-il pas brûlé, protégé par l'épaisseur de mon pantalon en cuir.

Je me débarrassai vivement du grappin et me campai sur mes jambes, bien décidée à gagner contre cette conne.

Bon, elle avait transplané sans baguette, ce qui voulait dire que son couteau remplissait la même fonction que ce genre d'artefact. Qui sait, elle était peut-être déchue, elle aussi ? Enfin, bizarrement, ça m'étonnerait que les espèces de Judas qui nous regardaient en ce moment aient désigné une Déchue comme championne.

\- Tu n'es pas de taille ! lança ma cousine maléfique. Abandonne !

\- Heu, une autre fois peut-être ?

Elle me lança un sort vert qui ressemblait foutrement à un Impardonnable et je me jetai sur le côté pour l'éviter. Un feu se déclara du côté des gradins, mais la famille l'étouffa rapidement.

\- Hé ! On a dit "évitez de tuer !" m'indignai-je en me remettant d'aplomb.

\- Et tu crois que vos règles s'appliquent à moi ? me nargua ma cousine.

\- Je veux pas savoir ce que tu fous avec tes règles, dégoûtant personnage !

Méroé plissa les yeux et commença à prononcer une incantation, sûrement un long sort noir bien crapuleux. Des trucs rouges semblables à une aurore boréale de mauvais poil apparurent autour d'elle et tout en moi hurla que je devais l'éviter, celui-là. Je dressai un bouclier autour de moi, consciente que ça n'arrêterait peut-être pas son sort, puis je fis l'inventaire de mon arsenal magique. Bordel, ils m'avaient filé tellement de trucs que je ne me souvenais pas de tout !

Je finis quand même par me souvenir d'un truc vaguement utile et transplanai d'un coup pour me trouver à un mètre d'elle. Je tirai sur la queue du scorpion argenté qui remuait dans ma main, et de sa gueule jaillit un torrent de flammes bleues, cadeau de ma mère.

L'aurore boréale protégea le haut du corps de Méroé, mais son pantalon prit feu et elle dut s'interrompre pour l'éteindre. Elle termina toutefois son incantation et votre fidèle narratrice n'eut d'autre choix que de se barrer vite fait du secteur.

\- Utilise la cape, Zoé ! hurla ma mère dans les gradins.

Bordel, ce sort devait vraiment être dangereux, si Catherine se permettait d'intervenir.

Les spectateurs étaient tous au bord de leur siège et ma famille me fixait avec terreur. Ouais, je pense que je vais écouter ma génitrice.

Plongeant une main dans ma besace sans fond ensorcelée par mon clan, j'en tirai un grand bout de tissu bleu nuit qui luisait doucement sous la lumière blanche du ciel hivernal. Au même moment, Méroé m'adressa un sourire mauvais et son sort se détacha d'elle comme une onde de choc pour foncer droit vers moi, s'élargissant à mesure qu'il avançait. Je m'enroulai dans la couverture prêtée par April, qui l'avait subtilisée dans le trésor familial, et me sentis couler à travers le sable.

Je pris une grande inspiration et tout mon corps s'enfonça dans le sol au moment où le sort noir allait me toucher.

Je vais vous dire, il faisait vachement sombre là-dessous. J'entendis une clameur soulagée venant de ma famille et appuyai sur le premier bouton de la cape magique, qui me propulsa aussitôt hors du sol. J'étais couverte de terre et de poussière, mais au moins j'étais vivante.

Autour de moi, la malédiction de Méroé avait transformé l'arène en un immense tas de cendres. Le sable avait pris une horrible couleur grise et les murs étaient tombés. Heureusement, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'épargner les gradins. Sans cette cape, on n'aurait pas retrouvé suffisamment de bouts de Zoé pour remplir une boîte à chaussures.

\- Mais t'es tarée, ma parole ! beuglai-je, hors de moi.

J'enfilai les manches de la cape magique, histoire d'être prête à disparaître à nouveau si ça sentait le sapin, puis je me dressai, furieuse et sale, pour affronter mon horrible cousine. Je ne connaissais pas de sort aussi dangereux, c'était injuste !

Le rossignol des Nightingale remua sur la cape alors que le vent se levait, et j'eus l'impression que je n'étais plus seule, même si ce n'était pas un crétin de piaf qui allait m'aider face à cette sorcière. L'oiseau se faufila jusqu'à ma manche droite et pointa son bec vers ma besace comme si j'y avais planqué tout un sac de mie de pain. Comme je ne pigeais rien à son manège, l'oiseau indiqua le sol, puis de nouveau ma besace sans fond.

Je me baissai pour esquiver une salve de sorts accompagnée de jurons et me retrouvai presque le nez par terre en perdant l'équilibre.

Mais…mais ouiii !

\- Merci le piaf, dis-je à voix haute, et l'oiseau retourna se poster dans mon dos.

Au fond de mon sac, tout au fond, sous la tonne d'armes magiques, se trouvait la solution. Je refermai les doigts dessus et le tirai de ma poche, empêchant volontairement Méroé de voir ce que je tenais.

\- Hé, grosse p… je veux dire, Méroé ! Tu sais c'est quoi, ma spécialité ? A part casser les pieds des gens et faire des potions bizarres, bien sûr !

La belle rousse me fixa sans comprendre et je lui renvoyai son mauvais sourire de tout à l'heure tout en ouvrant la fiole que je tenais pour en laisser tomber le contenu sur la cendre qui couvrait le sol.

\- L'Herbologie, finis-je par dire. Et tu sais quelle matière rend le sol bieeeen fertile ?

Des arbres surgirent autour de nous deux, ainsi que de l'herbe, des plantes grimpantes et carnivores…

\- La cendre ! m'exclamai-je alors que la forêt vierge de Blanche renaissait sous mes pieds.

J'avoue que c'était risqué. La forêt pouvait très bien me prendre pour une ennemie et essayer de m'attraper, mais tant qu'elle visait aussi Méroé, je pouvais m'en sortir.

La pauvre sorcière noire découpa tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec son couteau magique, mais ça ne fit que rendre les plantes encore plus agressives. Ce faisant, elles m'ignorèrent totalement (vu que je ne bougeais pas) pour se concentrer sur Méroé, qui se débattait de plus en plus péniblement à mesure que les vrilles la ligotaient sur place. Son couteau finit par tomber avec un bruit mat et l'herbe s'enroula autour avec précipitation pour l'empêcher de le récupérer.

Je m'avançai précautionneusement au milieu des plantes, qui réagirent à peine à mon approche, puis sortis ma baguette pour stupéfixer la rouquine.

Elle me fit un sourire étrange, comme si elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais elle s'effondra dès que mon sort la toucha.

\- Yeah ! J'ai gagné ! m'exclamai-je en dansant sur place avec des mouvements ridicules.

De toute manière, personne ne pouvait me voir, vu que la forêt avait poussé encore plus dru que la première fois.

Subitement, je pris conscience d'un truc.

La foule s'était tue, mais des bruits étranges me parvenaient encore, comme si… comme si on se battait tout autour de moi. Saisie d'un gros doute, je me dégageai rapidement de la forêt et tombai sur une scène d'apocalypse.

Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens et je pouvais voir des membres de ma famille couchés sur le sol des gradins, inertes.

\- Mais quelle idiote ! hurlai-je, en colère contre moi-même.

Je tirai de nouveau ma baguette en cornouiller pour venir en aide aux miens, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en descendre un seul, car je reçus comme un choc dans le dos, et tout devint noir.

* * *

L'odeur de la lavande me titilla les narines et me fit éternuer, me réveillant sur le coup.

J'étais de toute évidence couchée sur mon propre lit, dans ma propre chambre, et vu la douleur qui me vrillait le cou, le dos et les bras, je devais être saucissonnée comme un rôti.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours m'apprit que j'étais seule (et heureusement), et je me mis à me tortiller pour essayer de me redresser en position assise. Comme mes jambes étaient libres, je me relevai d'un coup, ce qui me fila une joyeuse chute de tension, et allai me placer dos au miroir mural une fois que la vue me fut revenue. Je me décarcassai ensuite pour voir par-dessus mon épaule et vis que mes mains étaient prisonnières d'une triple épaisseur de corde. On m'avait sûrement filé un Incarcerem pendant mon sommeil.

Ma besace avait disparu, et avec elle mon arsenal magique et mes deux baguettes de secours. J'étais littéralement sans défense.

Je retournai m'asseoir pour remettre mes idées en ordre. Bon, la Branche avait sûrement prévu le coup depuis un bout de temps et avait attendu la défaite de Méroé pour attaquer ma famille et faire un maximum de prisonniers. Ou en tout cas, j'espérais qu'ils n'avaient tué personne.

J'ignorais si quelqu'un avait pu s'en tirer, mais je ne comptais pas rester là gentiment à attendre qu'on vienne me zigouiller en place publique.

\- Pffff, tout ça pour récupérer un manoir, franchement… marmonnai-je, inquiète pour ma mère et pour Thaddeus.

Avec un peu de chance, une partie du clan avait réussi à fuir, mais certains n'avaient pas eu cette chance, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir. Blanche n'était pas en état de se déplacer et je parierais que Gaspard était resté avec elle à l'infirmerie ou avait essayé de l'emmener en transplanant.

Enfin, je verrai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, la priorité était de m'évader et d'aller à la recherche des autres dans le manoir.

Me dirigeant cette fois vers la porte, je collai mon oreille contre le panneau et entendit une conversation banale entre deux voix inconnues, sûrement celles de Nightingale renégats. Okay, deux gardiens. Je pouvais les battre avec l'effet de surprise, mais pour cela, il me fallait agir discrètement. Aussi, passer par la porte en touriste me semblait une mauvaise idée. N'importe qui aurait eu la présence d'esprit de la verrouiller, de toute manière.

Je fis les cent pas dans ma chambre en réfléchissant à un plan pour me libérer. Pour commencer, les mains. Ensuite, trouver une arme, puis sortir, maîtriser les gardiens, libérer les autres et reprendre le manoir.

Frustrée, je secouai les bras comme une possédée, mais la corde ne bougea pas, évidemment. Je finis par me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et basculai vers le miroir, manquant de me péter le nez dessus.

Je me redressai sur mes genoux en râlant à voix basse, puis croisai mon reflet dans le miroir. Ou plus précisément, je croisai le reflet métallique de la pince à cheveux que ma mère m'avait confiée au début du tournoi.

Qu'avait-elle dit, encore ? De l'ouvrir en cas de gros pépin ?

Il semblerait que le moment soit venu. A croire que ma mère lisait l'avenir !

Incapable d'ôter la pince avec les mains, je me cognai le côté de la tête contre un mur avec suffisamment de force pour ouvrir la pince, qui tomba au sol. Je restai un moment sonnée, puis me penchai sur la pince pour y découvrir, dissimulée sous la décoration en fils métalliques… une lame acérée comme un rasoir qui n'attendait que moi pour faire son office.

\- Maman, je t'aime, soufflai-je en m'asseyant par terre dos au bijou pour l'attraper entre deux doigts et scier la corde qui me retenait.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais libre. La pince retourna à sa place dans mes cheveux et j'allai récupérer ma baguette en prunellier, que j'avais judicieusement camouflée en plante à moitié morte dans son pot de terre en me levant ce matin.

\- Bon, les gardes.

D'un pas tranquille, je me dirigeai vers ma penderie et y grimpai, écartant les vêtements pour appuyer sur un nœud dans la paroi du fond. Le bois s'ouvrit devant moi, m'ouvrant un passage vers le couloir, et je m'y engouffrai sans perdre de temps. Les deux gardes prirent un air ahuri en me voyant débouler à travers un mur, mais je les stupéfixai tous les deux avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de sortir leur baguette.

\- Ça, c'est ce qui arrive quand on essaie d'enfermer une Nightingale dans sa propre maison, bande de cons.

\- Zoé ? chuchota furieusement une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournai, prête à me battre, et tombai sur April.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, grand-mère ? demandai-je à voix basse.

\- J'étais venue pour t'aider à te libérer, exposa le fantôme comme si j'étais idiote. C'est Catherine qui m'envoie, elle m'a dit de te dire que ta pince pouvait t'aider, mais j'arrive trop tard on dirait.

\- Ouaip. Où sont les autres ? Faut que je les sorte de là !

April secoua la tête.

\- Ta mère a aussi dit que je ne devais rien te dire à leur sujet. Elle veut que tu te sauves et que tu retrouves le reste de notre famille.

\- Roh, je peux très bien les sauver ! Ensemble on récupérera le manoir ! m'emportai-je, furieuse à l'idée que ma mère soit prisonnière quelque part dans la maison et que je ne puisse pas l'aider.

\- C'est un ordre de Catherine, et je suis d'accord avec elle ! m'engueula ma grand-mère spectrale. Il y a un passage secret qui t'amènera dehors au premier étage. Prends-le, trouve les autres et ramenez des renforts avec vous. Et reprenez ce putain de manoir !

Bon, bah si ma grand-mère s'y met aussi…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ouaiiiis ! De l'action ! Enfin !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé siouplaît !_

 _A la prochaiiiine !_


	7. La saison du ski

_Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite avec un peu de retard ! (la faute à ma sœur qui m'a chouré mon ordinateur et fait plein de bruits depuis ce matin, pas moyen de me concentrer !)_

 _Bref, bonne lecture, laissez plein de reviews et merci pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Hé, les mecs, j'ai un plan !** ou **La saison du ski**

April était partie faire diversion à ma demande dans le grand salon (elle allait sûrement s'égosiller parce que l'un de ces crétins maléfiques avait mis ses pieds sur la table basse), et je me retrouvai seule dans le couloir des chambres d'amis. Suivant mon plan à très très court terme, je me hâtai de rejoindre la chambre de ma mère, où je trouvai ses clés de voiture dans un genre de pot de chambre démodé.

Heu, ouais, ma mère et moi avons pris l'habitude de camoufler nos affaires en territoire ennemi. Alors le manoir familial, vous pensez bien…

Bref, avec une prière mentale pour qu'elle ne m'assassine pas plus tard, je lui piquai ses clés et allai récupérer le vieux téléphone de ma pote Violet sous mon propre matelas. Si mes plus jeunes cousins savaient ce qu'était un téléphone et à quoi il servait, ce n'était pas le cas des vieilles peaux et encore moins des fantômes, d'où les précautions.

Une fois en possession de mes deux armes fétiches (outre ma baguette _made in London_ ), je retournai dans le couloir, filai un coup de pied à mes deux ex-gardiens pour faire bonne mesure, puis tentai un _Oubliette_ au cas où. Je n'avais pas envie que Méroé et les autres apprennent l'existence des tunnels secrets qui sillonnaient la maison.

J'empruntai rapidement celui dont April m'avait parlé sans croiser personne et me retrouvai dans un genre de tunnel glauque, le genre avec les gouttes d'eau glacée intégrées, vous situez le modèle ?

J'arrivai devant un mur et me mis aussitôt à m'énerver, insultant le monde entier, y compris le mur, April et ce foutu manoir à la manque. A force de souffler et de cracher toute ma hargne, la poussière qui couvrait le foutu mur s'envola, révélant un petit texte en runes anciennes.

Ça disait :

 _Abaisse le levier, sorcière stupide._

Heuuu… oui ?

Nos ancêtres avaient vraiment un drôle d'humour et l'un d'entre eux devait être voyant… Quoique, vu le pourcentage de femmes dans la lignée, ils avaient neuf chances sur dix de taper juste.

J'abaissai bêtement le premier levier qui passait avant d'en voir un autre, un peu plus loin et un peu plus dégueu. J'eus à peine le temps de lire le panneau qui venait de sortir du mur, cette fois écrit en anglais :

 _PAS CELUI-LA !_

C'est à ce moment que le sol s'ouvrit sous mes pieds, m'envoyant sûrement rejoindre soit mes ancêtres, soit les oubliettes.

Après une courte chute d'à peine cinq mètres, je sentis un genre de truc mou sous mes fesses, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur sa nature car un genre de toboggan hanté m'attrapa et me projeta dans un tube cradingue (et puis sombre en plus !) qui me recracha une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas sur un bon gros tas de sable.

Outrée, je fis des bruits bizarres avec la langue pour évacuer tous les grains de sable qui s'y étaient collés, puis me passai une main dans les cheveux. Ok, il étaient eux aussi plein de poussières, de toiles d'araignée, etc. Génial.

Fourbue, malmenée par un toboggan à la Tim Burton, salie par des crottes de chauve-souris ou Merlin sait quoi, je n'étais plus tellement d'humeur à rester discrète et à souffrir en silence. C'est pourquoi, sans plus me préoccuper d'être vue, je transplanai depuis la plage jusqu'à la voiture de ma mère, toujours garée devant le manoir. Jonglant avec les clés, je déverrouillai les portières et me glissai derrière le volant, plus qu'heureuse d'avoir passé le permis moldu. J'enclenchai la première vitesse et décampai loin de ce fichu manoir.

* * *

Alors que je pestai sur un énième camion plein de moutons bêlants, je vis une figure connue débouler sur le côté de la route en me faisant de grands signes.

\- Tiens, Thad ! m'exclamai-je.

Avisant une place de parking sauvage un peu plus loin (qui n'en était pas une, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout), je déboîtai et dépassai le camion qui me klaxonna et allai me garer sans aucun scrupule. Sortant de la voiture, je jetai un sort Repousse-Moldus et adressai mon doigt du milieu à l'agriculteur qui fit une tronche jusque par terre.

Mon cousin m'arriva dessus comme un boulet de canon et je refermai les bras autour de lui, contente qu'il s'en soit tiré.

\- Rassure-moi, tu es avec les autres, hein ? demandai-je en hâte.

\- Oui, ils sont par là… Je savais que tu t'en sortirais ! Tu t'en sors toujours !

\- On va écrire ça sur ma tombe, m'esclaffai-je en suivant mon cousin dans la campagne irlandaise.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes dans un petit campement composé d'une seule tente sans doute piquée dans un magasin moldu de la ville voisine, où étaient rassemblés les quelques rescapés du clan Nightingale. Il y avait là Yelena, qui soignait une blessure sur la jambe d'Ilda, puis Lucy qui parlait avec Benjamin. Cassie nous sauta dessus pour engueuler Thaddie, qui s'était vraisemblablement enfui pour m'intercepter sur la route. Je vais finir par croire que ce gamin voit l'avenir.

\- C'est tout ce qui reste ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Zoé, tu es là ! fit Yelena, soulagée. Thaddeus a dit que tu arriverais à t'échapper, mais on les a vus t'enlever tes deux baguettes…

\- Ce brave mioche a fait en sorte que j'en ai une de rechange, dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin. Vous avez appelé quelqu'un ?

\- Non, le Ministère n'interviendra pas pour ça, je le crains. Techniquement, le manoir leur appartient aussi. Et les Lagrange ont leurs propres soucis, sans compter toutes les conneries que May a faites chez eux dans sa jeunesse. Ils risquent fort de nous envoyer au Diable.

\- On n'a nulle part où aller, voilà, coupa Lucy en croisant les bras. Thad a dit que tu aurais un plan.

\- Décidément, Thad dit beaucoup de choses en ce moment, murmurai-je. Bon, je connais des gens qui pourront nous venir en aide pour reprendre le manoir, mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance.

\- C'est pas le cas, fit Lucy.

\- Roh, ferme-la un peu, la houspilla Cassie. Zoé a un plan, laisse-la parler.

\- Merci Cassie. Yelena, sais-tu où vivaient tous ces connards avant de débarquer ici ?

\- Dans les Alpes françaises, il me semble. Ilda ?

\- Je sais juste que leur maison surplombe Chamonix, souffla ma tante la plus âgée.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des coups de fil à passer.

\- Des quoi ?

Je laissai ma famille à ses questions et je sortis le téléphone de Violet de ma poche. Je choisis un numéro et attendis patiemment que mon interlocuteur décroche.

\- Allo, Curtis ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide…

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, je transplanai jusqu'à High Wycombe, où je rassemblai les balais que ma mère et moi avions piqués à Poudlard avant de nous faire renvoyer. Il y en avait quatre, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Je retournai les déposer en Irlande, puis repartis directement pour Londres. Là, en train de claquer des dents devant mon magasin se trouvaient Curtis, armé de trois balais, Violet, Steve et Rachel, tous vêtus de doudounes. Comme je lui avais parlé de baston à venir, Violet avait emporté une poêle dans l'espoir que je lui insuffle un pouvoir de destruction massive.

Cette fille était indécrottable, on aurait dû l'empêcher de voir _Narnia_ pendant l'enfance.

\- Vous avez déjà visité l'Irlande ? leur demandai-je alors qu'ils s'agrippaient tous à moi pour un transplanage d'escorte.

Une seconde plus tard, nous étions de retour dans la cambrousse.

\- Messieurs dames, bonjour, badina Steve en voyant toutes ces rouquines autour de lui.

\- Hé, reste concentré, tu veux ? l'engueula Rachel.

\- Oh, jalouse ?

\- Va te mettre sous le pied d'un géant, qu'on rigole un peu.

\- Zoé… est-ce que ce sont des moldus ? demanda Ilda, effarée.

\- Ouaip, mais ils sont au courant pour la magie depuis déjà quelques années, et comme vous voyez je ne suis toujours pas dans un labo moldu en train d'être disséquée. On peut leur faire confiance, croyez-moi.

\- Plein de rouquines ! s'extasia Violet. Et celle-là est encore plus sexy que toi !

Cassie rougit furieusement et s'approcha de mon amie moldue avec une idée très arrêtée quant à ce qui allait se passer.

\- Dis donc, tes amis ont bon goût, gazouilla ma cousine en observant Violet de bas en haut.

\- Dites, vous flirterez plus tard, on a une prise d'otages en cours là, les rappelai-je à l'ordre.

\- Quelle est la suite des opérations, chef ? demanda Curtis avec un sourire en coin.

Je claquai des doigts devant le visage de Lucy, qui restait fixée sur le physique de MON Poufsouffle avant de rassembler tout le groupe autour de moi.

\- On va manger de la fondue, répondis-je simplement en français.

* * *

Transplaner en plein cœur des Alpes avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux n'était pas l'expérience la plus sympa de tous les temps, surtout qu'on se les gelait déjà pas mal dans la baie de Galway.

\- La vache ! s'écria Rachel en esquivant un skieur.

Elle manqua de s'étaler dans la neige, mais Steve la retint galamment par le coude.

\- Et il fallait, bien sûr, qu'on apparaisse au milieu d'une foutue piste de ski ! se plaignit-elle en s'écartant un peu trop vivement de Steve.

\- C'est quoi le ski ? demanda Ilda.

\- Ben, c'est un sport qui consiste à se laisser glisser du haut d'une montagne avec des bâtons accrochés aux pieds, expliquai-je en claquant des dents.

\- Et quand on arrive en bas ?

\- On remonte et on recommence.

Ma tante centenaire considéra les skieurs avec incrédulité.

\- Mais c'est complètement stupide !

\- Alors là, je suis bien d'accord. Bon, Yelena, tu peux nous faire disparaître ?

Mon autre tante acquiesça et nous jeta des sorts de Désillusion afin de nous camoufler aux yeux des moldus. Nous enfourchâmes les balais par groupes de deux et nous élevâmes précautionneusement dans les airs. Thad passa les bras autour de ma taille et, comme j'étais devant, je me pris tout le vent glacial dans la figure. Super cousin.

\- Bon, celui qui trouve la maison aura droit à prendre son bain en premier ! beuglai-je pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Nous nous éloignâmes des pistes vers Chamonix, et Ilda fut la première à pointer un doigt transparent vers une bulle de magie posée entre deux pics rochers. Nous nous posâmes sur un aplomb précaire et nous dirigeâmes à pieds dans l'épaisse couche de neige, suivant la vieille dame au flair exemplaire.

\- Prem's à la baignoire ! s'exclama ma tante en passant à travers un rideau invisible qui la fit disparaître à nos yeux.

Nous traversâmes à notre tour, nous retrouvant face à un manoir délabré et triste. Gelés jusqu'à l'os, nous ne nous perdîmes pas en considérations architecturales et entrâmes sans tarder dans le hall, bénissant la bêtise de nos cousins qui n'avaient pas songé une seconde à ce qu'on envahisse leur chez-eux en signe de représailles.

\- Bordel, c'est glauque, commenta Steve en posant son manteau sur une table qui s'effondra aussitôt.

\- Quelle bande de drama queens, quand même, avec la magie ils pouvaient très bien réparer l'ameublement, les trous dans les murs et le balcon qui fout le camp au premier étage, fis-je remarquer en tâtant le plancher moisi du bout du pied pour en vérifier la solidité.

Quelques sortilèges plus tard, la vieille baraque poussiéreuse devint d'un coup beaucoup plus habitable. Ilda fila à l'étage à la recherche d'une salle de bain utilisable.

\- Bravo, Zoé, on n'aura plus d'eau chaude quand elle en aura fini avec la plomberie, commenta Benjamin.

\- _Avec… la mer du Nord_ , chantonna Violet en français avec un accent immonde.

\- Je vais faire un ragoût, proposa Yelena en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Je viens t'aider, décréta Benjamin, qui avait l'air de vouloir rester le plus possible du reste du groupe.

\- Je vais piller leurs chambres ! m'exclamai-je.

Mes amis me suivirent (sauf Violet qui avait décidé de draguer ma cousine) et nous nous éclatâmes à rassembler nounours et autres objets personnels chelous. Lucy finit par nous rejoindre et s'empara de tout un stock de produits de beauté tout en ricanant comme une vieille harpie possédée.

Thad exhuma tout un stock d'ingrédients de potion dont je m'emparai sans préavis pour les caler sous mon bras.

\- Bon, on embarque tout ça, ça peut servir pour plus tard, décrétai-je en désignant toutes les possessions honteuses de nos ennemis.

Yelena nous appela pour la bouffe et nous fîmes la course dans l'escalier pour en avoir plus que les autres. Rien que l'odeur nous mit la bave aux lèvres et le ragoût de la sorcière s'avéra drôlement bon.

\- J'ai trouvé de la biéraubeurre, mais elle doit être tiède, nous informa la mère de famille.

\- Pas grave, on n'a qu'à la caler dix minutes dans la neige, éluda Violet en portant cinq bouteilles d'alcool à l'extérieur.

\- Dis, elle est en couple ? me demanda Cassie d'un air très intéressé.

\- Heu, non, je ne pense pas. Si vous pouviez attendre qu'on ait repris le manoir avant de conclure, ça m'arrangerait… répondis-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne promets rien, ricana ma cousine.

Violet revint et Yelena la considéra avec inquiétude, inquiète pour sa fille unique.

\- T'inquiète, fis-je à voix haute. Elle est folle, pas dangereuse.

Violet tourna la tête, interrogative, sans comprendre pourquoi nous arborions tous des sourires tordus.

* * *

Le plus satisfaisant fut sans doute de voler leur nourriture avant de squatter leurs canapés et ensuite leurs lits. Le lendemain matin, nous nous débrouillâmes pour préparer des œufs au plat avec les divers plateaux de charcuteries et fromages français qui se trouvaient dans les réserves.

\- Le prochain qui met un camembert dans le four, je l'étrangle avec ma ceinture, ronchonna Cassie avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Par contre, on dira ce qu'on voudra des Français, mais leur saucisson est bon, déclara Thad en mâchonnant un genre de salami en forme de fleur.

\- J'ai été voler des baguettes à Chamonix ce matin si vous voulez, proposa Ilda en les sortant de sa cape de voyage.

D'un seul mouvement, toute la tablée se leva de son siège pour en avoir.

\- Bordel, c'est du carton ! râla Lucy en essayant de mâcher le pain.

\- J'avoue, je pense que ma dent vient de craquer, flippant ! renchérit Rachel.

\- On devrait peut-être le garder pour le manger avec de la soupe, proposa Yelena à sa grande sœur.

Benjamin, qui venait de tremper son bout de pain dans son thé pour le ramollir mordit dedans avant de le reposer avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme mortelle.

\- Même mouillé, ça reste dur, on dirait que la physique n'a pas de prise sur les baguettes françaises…

\- Après, j'ai déjà vu des Français manger des scones et manquer de dégobiller, plaisanta Violet en rongeant son bout de baguette.

\- Rah, les Français…

Toute la tablée secoua la tête, incrédule.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir fait des exercices de la mâchoire afin d'en récupérer l'usage, je découvris le sous-sol, et dedans, des tas et des tas de potions plus ou moins illégales, la plupart étant des sous-produits de la magie noire.

\- Jackpot ! m'exclamai-je.

Une armoire fermée à clé que je crochetai sans peine révéla trois gros chaudrons prêts à l'usage, et je remontai au rez-de-chaussée, tout excitée.

\- C'est bon, j'ai un plan !

Aussitôt, toute la famille et les amis débarquèrent de tout le manoir pour se réunir autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- Il était temps, critiqua Lucy, qui avait un look intéressant, comme si elle n'avait pas terminé de se maquiller d'un côté du visage.

\- Tu pouvais aussi réfléchir à une stratégie de ton côté tu sais ?

\- Héééé, c'est pas moi la presque-chef de clan !

\- Oh, Lucy, tu me flattes, glissai-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Va chier. T'as intérêt de régler ce merdier !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et observai avec intérêt Violet en train de balancer des bouts de baguette à ma peste de cousine avec l'appui logistique de Cassie. Décidément, elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble ces deux-là…

J'étalai une feuille de papier A3 où j'avais grossièrement dessiné le manoir sur la table, et aussitôt les commentaires fusèrent :

\- Tu dessines comme un pied.

\- Attends, c'est moi ça ? D'où j'ai des genoux en fils de fer ?

\- T'as pris des cours de dessin avec Picasso ou quoi ?

\- C'est qui Picasso ?

\- Rassurez-moi, je ne ressemble pas à ça de dos, hein ?

\- VOS GUEULES ! hurlai-je en me basant sur le style d'April pour imposer le respect. Bon. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Les sans-gêne ont encore frappé !_

 _Pour ce qui est du pain français, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec les Nightingale, c'est juste inmâchable ! (et j'ai inventé un mot, et je vous zute)_

 _Des reviews ou un sort ! :D_


	8. Comment piquer les affaires des autres

_Bonjouuuur ! Je profite d'une matinée sans cours pour vous écrire un petit chapitre ! Z'êtes super contents hein ?_

 _Allez, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Récupération en cours** ou **Comment piquer les affaires des autres**

Trois jours plus tard, après maintes critiques sur mon magnifique plan de bataille dessiné au crayon gras sur un énorme bout de parchemin, nous étions presque prêts à reprendre notre manoir.

Bon, en fait, ça aurait pu être bien plus rapide si certaines personnes n'avaient pas émis l'idée de rester plus longtemps pour essayer tous les restaurants de Chamonix avant de partir sans payer. Nous étions sans doute fichés par la police, maintenant.

Mais bordel, le fromage fondu c'est trop booooon !

\- Curtis, mon chou, tu veux bien aller ranger tous ces fromages volés dans le frigo de mon magasin s'il te plaît ? demandai-je au beau Poufsouffle. Rachel te filera les clés pour le rideau métallique, sinon tu ne pourras pas entrer en transplanant.

\- A tes ordres, chef suprême, ironisa le grand blond en disparaissant avec ma caisse de fromages à tester dans les semaines à venir.

\- Ça va tellement puer quand on va y retourner, se plaignit Rachel en ôtant un mouton de poussière du pull de Steve.

\- Bah, évite d'ouvrir le frigo, de toute façon tu n'as rien à y faire.

\- Mouais.

\- Zoé, les potions devraient être terminées maintenant, m'avertit Yelena.

\- Ok, allons les chercher. Violet et Cassie, vous vérifiez notre… heu, armement moldu ?

\- Yep ! lancèrent les deux filles en même temps.

Les décoller l'une de l'autre aurait demandé des barres à mine, un pied de biche en adamantium et un fusil hypodermique.

La rousse et la brune s'éloignèrent vers la cuisine et Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

Pour ma part, je suivis Yelena jusqu'au sous-sol, où Ilda et Benjamin étaient occupés à remplir des fioles de potion bleutée qui venaient tout juste d'arriver à maturité. Tomber sur cette recette dans les grimoires de nos cousins maléfiques avait été le meilleur moment de ma vie. En plus, il me semblait que cette préparation était illégale.

Tout en les aidant à ranger le tout dans des sacs en cuir souple, je me mis à penser à ma famille. Je m'inquiétais comme une dingue pour ma mère, même si elle était badass et tout ce qu'on veut. Et Samantha, qui était si petite ! Qui sait ce que les Ténébreux leur faisaient ? Et s'ils avaient oublié de les nourrir ? Ou de soigner Blanche et Gaspard ? Je préférais ne pas y penser, mais à chaque fois que j'avais un moment pour respirer entre deux engueulades avec Lucy, je recommençais à ruminer.

Bon sang, s'ils avaient touché à un cheveu de ma famille…!

\- Zoé, tu vas finir par faire exploser la bouteille, m'informa Yelena en voyant mes jointures blanchir.

\- Oh, pardon.

J'extirpai la dernière dose de potion de la bulle de lévitation que nous avions dû former au-dessus du chaudron pour empêcher le philtre d'agir DANS son récipient et l'embouteillai en vitesse. Le verre était heureusement traité, et nous avions dû l'acheter directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, car aucun magasin propre sur lui n'en vendait. Le vendeur, un type vraiment chelou avec des pustules, avait eu l'air absolument ravi de nous voir débarquer, surtout quand nous lui avions commandé une trentaine de fioles. Mais après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude de recevoir des rousses à l'air suspect.

\- Ok, remontons.

Nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre dans la cuisine, où nous attendaient les autres. Violet et Rachel vérifièrent une dernière fois que notre moyen de diversion fonctionnait convenablement. Curtis, qui étais revenu de Londres, se posta sagement là où il devait être, c'est-à-dire avec Rachel. Steve les rejoignit pour régler un potentiel problème technique, puis le reste du groupe se rassembla pour transplaner ensemble.

\- On compte sur vous, n'oubliez pas de venir ensuite d'accord ?

\- A tes ordres, Z !

Cassie donna la main à Violet pour le transplanage d'escorte, et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander une dernière fois :

\- Tout le monde se souvient du timing ? On a pas le droit à l'erreur je vous rappelle.

\- Te bile pas, tout ira bien, assura Lucy.

\- N'oubliez pas de ramener le matos à High Wycombe, d'accord ? Si notre plan fonctionne, ils reviendront forcément ici…

\- Je m'en occupe, assura Curtis avec un sourire qui m'apaisa un peu.

Je jetai un œil aux alentours pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié, puis je lançai le signal du départ.

Une sensation d'étranglement plus tard, nous étions de retour sur la plage qui bordait la falaise du manoir. Je menai les autres à la crevasse par laquelle le passage secret stupide m'avait recrachée et Ilda, en fine connaisseuse, actionna un bouton habilement dissimulé qui révéla un escalier sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans la roche.

\- Faites gaffe, ce passage est traître, prévins-je une dernière fois ma famille alors qu'elle s'engageait sur les marches. Et Cassie, protège Violet d'accord ?

\- …Comme ma propre vie, t'inquiète, m'assura ma cousine.

\- Fais attention à toi hein ! me lança Violet en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, marmonnai-je une fois seule sur cette maudite plage.

J'attendis cinq minutes, comme prévu, puis transplanai directement à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

\- Holà, du manoir qui ne vous appartient foutrement pas ! Ouvrez-moi la porte ! criai-je en martyrisant la cloche.

Le panneau imposant coulissa avec un grincement beaucoup moins impressionnant que ceux que faisait Ilda dans son sommeil, et un sorcier me fusilla du regard.

\- Casse-toi, Edvard, c'est cette _chère_ Zoé, persifla Méroé en filant un coup de coude au gars en question.

\- Hé ouais, je t'ai manqué hein ?! ironisai-je en retour.

\- Tu es venue te rendre ? Où est cette bande de ratés que tu appelles ta famille ?

\- Alors, pour commencer, répondis-je, navrée de te décevoir, mais la reddition n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis venue conclure un accord avec vous.

Méroé leva un sourcil épilé et je m'en voulus aussitôt de ne pas savoir le faire. C'est vrai, à chaque fois, mes deux sourcils se soulèvent en même temps ! Pas moyen d'avoir l'air circonspect, j'ai juste une tronche d'ahurie !

\- Je suis venue te défier pour le rôle de chef, selon les règles anciennes de notre clan. Si je gagne, tu ficheras le camp avec ta racaille immonde et tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison, sauf si on décide de vous inviter pendant les Fêtes. Si tu gagnes, tu peux garder le manoir et tu seras officiellement chef.

\- Donc, tu seras à mes ordres, tout comme ton petit gang de débiles ? demanda Méroé, ravie.

Je serrai les dents, mais je finis par acquiescer.

\- Super, mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de t'emprisonner avec le reste de la smala ? Tu es seule, nous sommes une dizaine dans ce hall, reprit Méroé.

\- Soyons honnêtes, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas faire de tes otages si on ne vient pas réclamer le manoir. Et vous êtes trop couilles molles pour les abattre, vous n'allez pas les garder indéfiniment, si ?

La rouquine sexy considéra ma réponse mais resta muette. J'allais devoir argumenter et je détestais ça.

\- D'autre part, si le Ministère vient se mêler des affaires Nightingale, ils sauront que tu n'es pas la vraie chef de clan et comprendront ce qui s'est passé, même s'ils y mettront le temps, continuai-je.

\- Et comment le sauraient-ils ? Vos archives sont chaotiques je te ferais remarquer.

\- Les fantômes parleront, ça j'en suis sûre. Ils sont incapables de la fermer en général.

\- Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué, grommela Méroé.

\- Tandis que si tu gagnes notre duel, ce sera officiellement acté par April et tu auras le contrôle du manoir. Personne ne pourra t'accuser d'avoir triché.

La jeune femme y réfléchit encore un peu, puis m'adressa une œillade suspicieuse.

\- Qui me dit que ta famille ne va pas profiter de l'occasion pour débarquer et reprendre le manoir quand on regardera ailleurs ?

\- He bien, c'est très simple. On vous a piqué votre manoir. C'est un juste retour des choses, non ? Du coup, si tu veux vérifier par toi-même que je ne mens pas, tu n'as qu'à regarder par la cheminée. Il me semble qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine quand je suis partie.

Méroé, qui avait dangereusement froncé les sourcils à l'annonce de la prise de sa maison, finit par accepter ma proposition et m'invita à entrer dans le salon. Bon, évidemment, les quinze baguettes pointées sur moi me donnaient légèrement l'impression de ne pas être la bienvenue, mais au moins j'étais au chaud.

April passa à travers le mur à ce moment-là et me dévisagea avec effroi, mais je haussai les épaules pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Le fantôme hésita, puis vint se poster contre le mur du hall, déterminée à ne pas me laisser seule.

Méroé, de son côté, plongea la main dans le pot de Poudre de Cheminette qui trônait sur la cheminée du salon, en ressortit une poignée et la jeta dans le feu.

\- Cuisine de la Demeure Nightingale, Alpes françaises !

Les flammes prirent un joli vert émeraude et ma cousine maléfique plongea la tête dedans. Elle en ressortit fâchée, mais convaincue que j'avais dit la vérité.

\- Ils sont bien tous là-bas, en train de manger nos provisions… Bande de merdeux !

Je lui renvoyai un sourire narquois et elle me tua encore une fois des yeux.

\- Arthur, surveille-les. S'ils transplanent, je veux être mise au courant dans la minute, c'est clair ?

Un petit homme brun acquiesça gravement et s'enfonça jusqu'aux épaules dans la cheminée. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, c'est vrai, mais j'espérais secrètement que Rachel, Curtis et Steve comprendraient le changement de plan et agiraient en conséquence. Comme Arthur ne bougeait pas, j'en conclus que mes amis avaient deux sous de bon sens. Pas que j'en doute, mais bon.

Jusque là, le plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Aaaaah, que je suis géniale !

\- Amenez-la à l'arène et appelez les autres. Je veux qu'ils voient tous mon triomphe, tonna Méroé en montant les marches du grand escalier, sûrement pour enfiler sa tenue de guerrière.

* * *

Me voilà donc en train de me les geler dans l'arène alors que les gradins se remplissent. Toujours aucune trace des otages, j'espère qu'ils vont tous bien !

Techniquement, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à se mettre en position. Une erreur de timing, et c'est la défaite assurée. Et il était tout simplement hors de question que cette garce devienne chef de tout le clan !

Entre parenthèses, il faudrait vraiment qu'on mette nos archives en ordre…

Le vent se leva et j'invoquai une petite flamme pour me réchauffer les mains. Je sautillai sur place pour m'échauffer et m'entraînai à faire des doigts aux spectateurs. C'était un exercice comme un autre, après tout.

J'en étais à mon étirage de mollets quand Méroé débarqua, vêtue de sa chemise et de son pantalon en cuir. Elle avait l'air furieuse, mais ce n'est pas comme si tous mes adversaires précédents ne l'avaient pas été en m'affrontant.

\- Je vous rappelle le règlement, commença April d'une voix tremblante. Tous les coups sont permis, mais évitez de tuer votre adversaire, merci.

Je détendis mes épaules, la baguette bien en main, et April donna le top départ.

Aussitôt, Méroé, sûrement pressée d'en finir, entonna l'incantation qui changeait tout en cendres, à croire qu'elle n'en connaissait qu'une. Mais cette fois, j'étais prête, et j'avais passé quatre jours avec mon cousin du Ministère et mes tantes meurtrières.

Je transplanai rapidement devant Méroé et lui lançai un cookie qu'elle attrapa machinalement, perplexe. Un sort plus tard, le cookie se transforma en un genre de vache mutante à six pattes qui faillit écraser la rouquine.

Pour ma défense, ma vache n'est pas parfaite parce que je n'ai eu que quelques jours pour m'entraîner, na !

Alors que j'esquivais un coup de poignard magique et que Méroé continuait son incantation sans plus prêter attention à l'herbivore gambadant, je remarquai du coin de l'œil que les gradins étaient déjà moins remplis qu'au départ.

Avec un sourire satisfait, je me jetai un sort de Désillusion qui me rendit transparente, quasiment invisible. Ça, c'est Benjamin qui me l'avait conseillé.

Bon, être invisible n'allait pas me protéger contre le sort noir de Méroé, mais j'avais encore des tours dans ma manche. D'un sort ma foi très précis, je changeai un genre de moucheron qui passait au-dessus de Méroé (en plein hiver, je vous jure, il n'y a plus de saisons !) en bûche massive, mais cette sal…. pardon. Elle l'esquiva comme la garce qu'elle était, voilà, c'est mieux.

Comme il lui restait encore un couplet à chanter, je risquai un œil vers les gradins et vit un Ténébreux disparaître d'un coup, manifestement très surpris. Heureusement, comme je l'avais escompté, la diversion du combat et la vitesse de leur chute les empêchait de crier ou de remarquer qu'il se passait une chose étrange avec les bancs.

Cachant mon air réjoui derrière une grimace guerrière (que personne ne pouvait voir de toute manière), je me concentrai de nouveau sur Méroé pour me trouver nez à nez avec son nuage rouge malsain qui m'arrivait en pleine poire !

Paniquée, je transplanai en urgence en priant pour ne pas perdre un orteil dans la manœuvre et me retrouvai assise sur les genoux d'un de mes cousins maléfiques. Je lui adressai un sourire contrit et invisible et il me flanqua à terre. Aoutch, mes fesses !

Bon, au moins, même si mon derrière avait souffert, j'avais réussi à éviter le brouillard destructeur de Méroé en comptant sur le fait qu'elle ne sacrifierait pas sa famille pour me tuer.

Je retournai dans l'arène et fis un bruit réprobateur.

\- April a dit "on évite de tuer siouplaît !". C'est pas bien ça, vilaine Méroé ! boudai-je avec des gestes exagérément amples.

Pendant ce temps, un nouveau rang de sorciers noirs s'affaissa sans bruit. Alors que Méroé allait tourner la tête vers eux, surprise par le mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, je me jetai sur elle avec un sourire flippant et elle dressa aussitôt son couteau entre nous.

Il fallait que je gagne encore un peu de temps pour ma famille et mes amis. Juste un peu de temps…

Je levai un des stylets de Yelena pour contrer son couteau et lui balançai un coup de boule pour l'étourdir. Comme je manquais un peu de pratique dans cet art subtil, je me retrouvai moi aussi un peu à l'ouest, mais pas autant que Miss Univers, qui titubait comme une pocharde à la fermeture des cafés.

\- L'alcool, non ! beuglai-je. L'eau ferrugineuse, oui !

Je la plaquai au sol avec la hargne d'un footballer américain et elle se débattit, manquant mon menton de peu.

Je me pris son genou dans le ventre mais je tins bon, lui bavant allègrement dessus sous le choc. Elle prit une expression absolument dégoûtée et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Le coup de la bave n'était pas très glorieux, mais pour une fois, ce n'était même pas de ma faute.

Brutalement, un sort venu des gradins m'expédia à cinq mètres, incapable de bouger, et Méroé se redressa avec un odieux sourire.

\- Tu as perdu, petite idiote, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Alors d'une : c'est de la triche, une fois encore, et ensuite… tu as regardé autour de toi récemment ? articulai-je tout en cherchant à récupérer l'usage de mes membres.

Méroé jeta un œil rapide aux spectateurs et dut les trouver moins nombreux que prévu car elle se tourna vers moi comme une folle furieuse.

\- Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce tu as fait !?

\- Moi ? Rieeeen, je me battais honorablement contre toi je te rappelle ! lâchai-je avec humour.

Les sorciers noirs se soulevèrent brusquement de leur banc, remarquant que les autres parties des gradins et leurs semblables avaient disparu et au même moment, une autruche avec une baguette dans le bec bondit sur le banc rescapé le plus élevé.

Le volatile était équipé de plusieurs sacs en cuir et portait un lièvre fauve qui tenait encore une fiole de potion bleue entre ses pattes avant. Le lièvre rangea la bouteille dans un des sacs, y récupéra une baguette et nous salua de la patte droite avant de se retransformer en Cassie. Sautant du dos de l'autruche, elle la débarrassa de son bardas et Lucy réapparut. Elles firent un high five et Cassie hurla :

\- MAINTENANT !

Aussitôt, Curtis apparut pile à côté de moi, accompagné De Rachel, Steve et Violet, puis il m'arracha ma baguette. Cassie et Lucy profitèrent de l'occasion pour fuir en transplanant, évitant les sorts qui pleuvaient sur elles, et mes moldus dessinèrent chacun un tiers d'un énorme cercle de sel autour de nous. Une fois le cercle fermé, je relâchai ma magie naturellement incontrôlable et un dôme impénétrable nous sépara des Nightingale maléfiques, nous protégeant des malédictions qu'ils nous lançaient.

\- Finite, fit Curtis, me libérant de mon immobilité.

Satisfaite de la réussite du plan, je me redressai et époussetai mon séant.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! vociféra Méroé, impuissante devant la disparition de ses hommes.

\- La potion Passe-Muraille, bitch. Ça a été une horreur à préparer, vu qu'elle traverse tout ce qu'elle touche, expliquai-je, mais une fois qu'on a compris l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, c'est vachement utile. Et tu sais quoi ? On a trouvé la recette dans vos bouquins !

\- Il a suffi à Cassie et Lucy de projeter de la potion sous les gradins et sous chaque banc pour faire tomber tes copains, continua Steve avec une pose détendue.

\- En ce moment, ils sont tous ligotés et désarmés quelque part dans la falaise, dit Rachel avec un fin sourire.

Steve l'encercla de ses grands bras et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. M-Mais… pourquoi étais-je la seule à ne pas être en couple, bordel ?! Et depuis quand ces deux-là se tournaient-ils autour ?

\- T'en fais pas, Zoé, tu es juste aveugle, me rassura Violet en me tapotant le bras.

\- Mais… Arthur… lâcha Méroé, complètement paumée.

\- Ah, oui, comment peuvent-ils être dans ta cuisine et ici en même temps ? C'est simple, il nous a suffi d'une caméra, d'un écran plat gigantesque gentiment prêté par les parents de Rachel et de quelques prises de vue depuis la cheminée. Du coup, ton pote Artie les regarde manger en continu depuis bientôt trente minutes. Maintenant, si tu permets, on a un manoir à récupérer et on doit vous botter les fesses, aussi, terminai-je. Bien, qu'avons-nous ici… ?

Je plongeai une main dans le sac à dos de Curtis et en retirai…

Surpriiiiise !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _C'était marrant d'écrire tout un chapitre sans indiquer clairement quel était le plan XD_

 _Commentaires, théories, quelqu'un ?_


	9. Comment devenir une héroïne (encore)

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin la fin des aventures de Zoé. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'écrire ces derniers temps, à la fois à cause des cours, du fait que je suis malade (et je délire encore plus que d'habitude, aussi), et de la procrastination. J'assume totalement, croyez-le bien._

 _Voilà voilà, c'est fini (gros soupir). Merci aux lecteurs muets, à ceux qui reviewent et aux autres (des fantômes ? O.O) d'avoir suivi cette histoire !_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Epilogue : Le vol au service de sa Majesté** ou **Comment devenir une héroïne (encore)**

Devant les visages incrédules des Nightingale version noire, je pris ma posture la plus professionnelle pour tirer un ours en peluche miteux du sac à dos.

\- Le nounours chéri de Méroé Nightingale, déclamai-je. Les enchères débutent à 25 £ !

Ma cousine maléfique ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, piétina sur place et se mit à fulminer. De jolies plaques rouges apparurent sur ses joues et ses yeux s'étrécirent, meurtriers.

\- Tu es morte, cousine, siffla-t-elle.

Elle voulut me lancer un Sort de Mort, mais il ricocha sur ma bulle de protection africaine. La classe ! Sur ordre de Méroé, un grand type maigrichon lança un nouveau sort, dirigé cette fois vers le sol qui se mit à onduler sous nos pieds.

\- Nous attaquer par en-dessous ? C'est intelligent, mais c'est un dôme, bande de cons, et il se referme en sous-sol comme un tampon géant ! me moquai-je alors que le sable se stabilisait sous nos pieds.

Nous étions intouchables tant que nous étions sous la cloche de protection, et ça les rendait dingues ! Je secouai le nounours avant de le jeter par terre. Sous le cri de fureur de Méroé, je sortis d'autres objets parfois très personnels de la branche maléfique de la famille tout en observant le rouge qui leur montait aux joues, parfois plus d'embarras que de colère.

C'est ça qui est magique avec les roux, on voit tout de suite qu'ils rougissent comme des briques.

Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent cogner dans ma bulle, au risque de se péter un doigt, mais la protection ne faiblit pas.

\- Dites donc, vous avez mis une sacrée couche de sel, non ? fis-je aux moldus et à Curtis.

Hm, j'aurais dû éviter. Curtis et Violet discutaient d'un truc tandis que Rachel et Steve se roulaient des pelles tranquillou alors qu'une guerre était en cours. Ah, ces moldus !

\- Hrm, hrm ! Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Ils finirent par se séparer, un peu roses, et Rachel reprit aussitôt son rôle de meilleure ennemie.

\- Si, tu déranges. A part ça, ouais, on a peut-être forcé sur le sel, mais on n'avait pas trop envie de crever tu saisis ? Un trou dans la ligne et ton bouclier se transforme en passoire !

\- Heu, certes.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers le côté obscur de ma famille, puis mon attention repartit vers l'arrière.

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous embrasser, d'accord ? C'est gênant.

\- Seulement pour toi, répliqua Rachel en se jetant de nouveau au cou de mon meilleur ami.

Eurk.

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons, dis-je tout de même pour conserver un brin de sérieux. Si personne ne m'achète ces magnifiques… heu, trophées, je les détruis tous. Ou mieux, je les prends en photo et je publie le _Grand Livre Honteux des Mauvais Nightingale_ , comme ça au moins je récupérerai de l'argent ! On fait ça ? Ok, adjugé !

\- Rends-nous nos affaires, petite conne ! lança un Nightingale dont le nom m'échappait depuis déjà trois chapitres.

\- Noo-oon, chantonnai-je avec entrain tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le bord du cercle avec mon pied. V'nez les chercheeeeer !

\- Allez chercher sa famille, ordonna Méroé avec un sourire mauvais. Elle sera bien obligée d'abattre son mur pour les sauver.

\- Oh la salope ! m'écriai-je.

Bon, le plan ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu. Au départ, il ne devait rester que Méroé dans l'arène et elle devait être trop aveuglée par la haine pour se souvenir qu'elle avait des otages. Mais bon, je l'avais sous-estimée apparemment.

Les sorciers noirs entrèrent dans le manoir et je retins mon souffle, pas vraiment prête à voir ma famille être tuée sous mes yeux. En plus, je devais encore une soirée catch à Gaspard.

C'est après s'être bien assurée que les raclures de mages noirs étaient bien entrées dans le manoir que ma grand-mère April se manifesta. Jusque là, elle s'était contentée d'observer ce qui se passait, comme tout bon arbitre, mais là elle avait vraiment, mais vraiment l'air remontée.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à mes enfants, sale gosse ! beugla le Dragon à l'adresse de Méroé.

\- C'est ça vieille bique, et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? En me traversant de part en part ? ironisa la rouquine sexy.

\- Oh, peut-être que physiquement je ne peux rien contre toi, mais elle (April me pointa du doigt), elle peut.

Ma grand-mère s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs, quasi transparente sur fond de ciel hivernal, puis se racla la gorge pour nous signaler qu'on devait bien l'écouter.

\- En ce jour, en récompense pour ce magnifique coup tordu digne de ses pires ancêtres, je proclame Zoé Sophia Nightingale chef du clan Nightingale et de tous ses embranchements ! déclara-t-elle avec une satisfaction féroce. Elle reçoit en plus de son titre le contrôle entier et total du manoir et un accès illimité à la fontaine à chocolat chaud !

\- Chocolat chaud ? répétai-je, sous le choc. Attends, ça veut dire que j'ai gagné !?

\- Bordel, mais c'est pas possible ! hurla Méroé, hors d'elle. Elle fait le clown depuis le début et c'est elle le chef ? C'est du favoritisme pur et simple !

\- Non mon chou, la ruse et le sans-gêne sont des qualités indispensables pour les chefs Nightingale, asséna April avec un plaisir malsain. Toi, tu es juste rusée, tu ne fais pas le poids face à une vraie chieuse ! Zoé, tu es chef maintenant, tu n'as pas un truc à faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Je sortis de mon état d'hébétude.

\- Ah, si, pardon grand-mère, je fais ça tout de suite !

Je me tournai vers Curtis, lui administrai une balayette pour le pencher en arrière et l'avoir à ma hauteur pour pouvoir lui rouler la pelle de sa vie (et de la mienne). Surpris, le Poufsouffle faillit se péter la figure, mais il finit par se détendre au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, ce qui est quand même long, si vous voulez mon avis. Je le relâchai au bout d'un moment, positivement ravie, avant de réaliser que je venais d'embrasser mon voisin.

\- Oh merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- C'est ce que je me demandais aussi, dit sèchement April en se facepalmant.

\- Mais tu m'as dit de…

\- Mais noooooon !

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Tu as le contrôle du manoir, gamine, me rappela-t-elle en appuyant toutes les lettres du mot manoir.

\- Aaaaah, ouais, je comprends maintenant. Manoir ! Libère et arme les Nightingale emprisonnés dans tes oubliettes ! clamai-je à l'adresse du bâtiment.

Evidemment, comme celui-ci était une fabrication 100% Nightingale, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. On a l'esprit de contradiction ou on ne l'a pas.

\- Heu, s'il te plaît ?

Les murs gémirent en réponse et on entendit d'un coup les cris de surprise et de douleur des mages noirs. Deux minutes haletantes plus tard, ma famille déferla telle une vague hors du manoir, menée par ma mère et une baguette qui ne lui appartenait sûrement pas.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nos ennemis furent submergés par le nombre, surtout que le reste de la famille débarqua à ce moment-là pour prendre la branche maléfique en sandwich.

Je laissai tomber ma bulle et me lançai moi aussi à l'assaut, suivie de près par Curtis et mes courageux moldus, armés en tout et pour tout d'une poêle, d'un ours en peluche et de magazines remplis de femmes nues prélevés dans une chambre du manoir en France.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais assise sur l'estomac de Méroé inconsciente en sirotant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- …Et donc tu vois, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à mater cette bande de dégénérées, dis-je à Curtis, qui essayait de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

\- Dis donc, Zoé, je ne savais pas que tu étais physiquement capable d'embrasser quelqu'un ! beugla Cassie depuis l'autre côté du jardin.

Violet, sale traîtresse !

Curtis et moi nous nous mîmes à rougir au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt (mais si, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle).

\- T'es privée de sortie ! criai-je à tout hasard.

Et oui, l'abus de pouvoir et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !

* * *

Nous rassemblâmes les Nightingale renégats dans l'arène sous la menace de nos baguettes et les forçâmes à retourner chez eux. Comme la profiteuse que j'étais, je leur avais fait signer un contrat stipulant que ni eux, ni leurs descendants n'attaqueraient plus le manoir ou le reste de la famille. Les fantômes gardèrent une copie du contrat (car ils n'oublieraient pas son existence malgré le défilement des générations à venir, eux) et nous, hé bien, nous avons fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure pour célébrer mon accession au pouvoir.

Je vous parie qu'on écrira des histoires sur cette sorcière déchue même pas foutue de lancer un Alohomora qui est devenue chef de clan à même pas vingt-cinq ans ! Ah, je suis trop badass…

Ma famille fit correctement la connaissance de mes amis moldus et ma mère jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à Curtis avant de me faire un clin d'œil suggestif. Le Poufsouffle passa donc la soirée à rougir, le pauvre.

Gaspard et Blanche allaient bien, même si mon grand-oncle avait dorénavant une magnifique cicatrice en forme de demi-cercle. Loin de s'en inquiéter, il la montrait à qui avait le malheur de lui parler avant de raconter son "combat titanesque" au cours duquel il avait été blessé.

Le lendemain après-midi, après un poke sur la joue adorablement rebondie de Samantha, la petite sœur de Thad, je m'avançai sans me presser dans la salle de réunion de la famille pour mon tout premier discours ennuyeux.

\- Salut tout le monde, dis-je à l'assemblée. Je suis la première à huer les gens qui racontent leur vie juste après le goûter, donc je vais aller à l'essentiel. Si je pars dans une envolée lyrique, vous êtes libres de m'interrompre… poliment, ajoutai-je en voyant Lucy ouvrir la bouche. Donc. Le premier point de l'ordre du jour (je jetai un œil au papier toilette que j'avais transformé en pense-bête le matin-même)… est illisible, donc je vais improviser.

\- Abrège ! lança Lucy, qui avait enfin trouvé une façon plus ou moins politiquement correcte pour me dire de me grouiller.

\- Hé, j'ai vérifié ton agenda, t'as pas de rendez-vous avec un crétin aujourd'hui, donc tu la fermes cousine !

\- D'où tu fouilles mes affaires ?! s'insurgea la rouquine anorexique.

\- Bref, je disais donc que je suis votre chef, et que le prochain qui me coupe la parole pour une connerie, je le fais pendre par les orteils dans le hall.

Un des murs tachés de sang du manoir (ça avait été un enfer pour en retirer tous les bouts de Nightingale ennemis après qu'il les ait broyés) remua dans l'expectative et je lui adressai un sourire poli, ravie d'avoir un argument de poids pour garder l'attention des autres.

\- Premier point à l'ordre du jour, j'ai décidé de retourner à Londres.

Evidemment, ils prirent ça comme une invitation à rouspéter.

\- Hé, fermez vos clapets ! Je vais retourner bosser dans mon magasin que j'aime tout plein et je vais demander à un membre du clan de me relayer les nouvelles importantes pour que je prenne les décisions adéquates. Cette personne me remplacera aussi comme régent jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

\- Et as-tu déjà choisi ton régent ? demanda ma mère avec un fin sourire.

\- Bien sûr.

J'adressai un coup d'œil royal tant que je le pouvais à l'assemblée tout en ignorant Lucy qui levait la main pour que je la choisisse (elle pouvait toujours rêver) avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Yelena, pourrais-tu t'en occuper s'il te plaît ?

\- Heu, bien sûr Zoé, sans problème, acquiesça ma tante prise au dépourvu.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand j'entendit Lucy pousser un râle de frustration.

\- Bon, ça, c'est fait. Ensuite, il nous faudrait un préposé aux archives. Quelqu'un qui est doué pour les sorts de rangement et de nettoyage. Cassiopéa, tu t'en charges ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la meilleure pour les sorts d'entretien.

Mon autre tante rougit furieusement, puis m'adressa un regard de psychopathe, mais n'osa pas me sauter à la gorge pour me lacérer le visage avec ses ongles. Gaspard commença à se bidonner sur sa chaise.

\- Donc, je voudrais que les archives soient en ordre quand je reviendrai pour récupérer mon poste, merci merci. Alors, point suivant… Il nous faudrait un système pour prévenir les coups d'Etat, comme un sort d'alarme qui prévient les Aurors quand quelqu'un d'autre que le chef de clan s'assied sur ma chaise, un truc comme ça.

\- On verra ce qu'on peut faire, proposa Benjamin en se désignant avec son frère.

\- Super, merci ! Bon, à part ça, félicitations à tous pour la reprise du manoir, vous avez tous fait du bon boulot ! Surtout toi, Samantha, tu es la meilleure high-kickeuse que je connaisse !

La fillette sourit timidement et Thad lui fila un coup de coude appréciateur.

-Voilà, c'est tout, n'allez pas me dire que c'était trop long hein ! Vous pouvez tous partir, sauf Gaspard, et envoyez-moi mes moldus et Curtis en sortant siouplaît.

Les Nightingale quittèrent la pièce, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec mon grand-oncle. Mes quatre amis nous rejoignirent rapidement et je m'aperçus que Cassie s'était incrustée dans la salle en suivant Violet. Pfff, indécrottable.

\- Dis donc, Violet, j'ignorais que tu avais une siamoise ! persiflai-je.

L'Animagus n'eut même pas la politesse de paraître gênée et se redressa à côté de ma meilleure amie.

\- Bon, de quoi devais-tu nous parler ? demanda Gaspard.

\- Parler ? Qui a dit que je devais vous parler ? Prenez mon bras !

Je transplanai donc avec six autres gusses (c'est lourd, je vous conseille d'éviter) et nous nous retrouvâmes aux alentours de Londres, devant un bâtiment un peu louche. J'agitai mes tickets d'entrée au vigile, qui essayait toujours de comprendre comment nous avions pu apparaître d'un coup devant lui mais nous laissa tout de même passer.

\- Oh, Zoé, je pensais que tu avais oublié ! s'extasia Gaspard en découvrant les gradins, le ring et les employés qui y jetaient des seaux de boue.

\- Hé, je suis chef de clan maintenant, je ne peux pas trahir mes promesses ! Ou en tout cas, pas trop souvent.

\- Mais je rêve ! s'exclama Cassie en s'asseyant avec nous sur les bancs.

Il y avait déjà une bonne cinquantaine de personnes qui attendaient là dans un calme très relatif, et nous n'étions qu'à deux minutes du début du spectacle.

\- C'est à la fois malsain et marrant d'amener son grand-oncle dans un endroit pareil, fit remarquer Steve.

\- C'est ce que je fais, je suis marrante et malsaine, me vantai-je en me penchant vers Curtis, qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Chut, ça commence !

Nous nous concentrâmes sur le ring pour voir entrer les premières combattantes peu vêtues. Nous poussâmes des cris guerriers pour les encourager, en chœur avec le reste du public, et les combats commencèrent.

Je regardais du catch féminin dans la boue avec mon grand-oncle, ma meilleure amie sortait avec ma cousine, mon meilleur ami était avec mon ex-pire ennemie et mon petit copain avait un joli cul.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

FIN.

 _Voici la fin des aventures de Zoé Nigthingale, j'espère que vous avez aimé ces trois tomes de délires, en tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à les écrire !_

 _ **Si vous voulez un peu plus de Zoé**_ _, je vous invite à lire mes OS d'Halloween et de Noël, ils sont enregistrés comme appartenant à l'univers de Sherlock, mais c'est plus un gros crossover déjanté qu'autre chose ^^_

 _Allez, à la revoyure et n'oubliez pas les reviews siouplaît ! :D_


End file.
